Una noche
by HADA
Summary: KONNICHIWA !ES UN FICS CORTITO, ES UN MILK X GOKU, ¡ESPERO ME DEJEN REVIEW!, PARA LOS FANÁTICOS DE ESTA PAREJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE !BESOS : WARNING LEMON!
1. Capitulo 1

**Una noche**

Este es un cortito de Goku y Milk que lo e estado postergando 5hace mucho tiempo ya, e incluso lo he soñado, **¡para que vean que no es ninguno de mis delirios!,** mou ¬¬, bueno si, es uno de mis delirios que espero les guste , a mi me hizo llorar (buabuabuabua, HADA llora a mares) , pero bueno esto es lo que salió, además que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja que es tan inusual, jejejejejejejejeje, por que casi nunca se le ve un gesto de cariño o algo así, generalmente hacen más de Vegeta y Bulma ¿y yo que se? por que los prefieren a ellos, no me molestan, pero deberían dejarlos descansar un ratito ¿no?.

¡YA, YA, MUCHO BLABLA, espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios un beso a todos y nos estamos escribiendo.

¡ESTO VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS FANATICOS DE GOKU X MILK!

Los personajes de Dragon Ball z son explícitamente del maestro Akira- Sama.

HADA :)

+++++++++++++00000000000+++++++++++

**Capitulo1**

Son apenas las 10 de la noche y otro día pasa monótono. Como siempre, una figura lidiaba con los platos de la cena y el aseo de la cocina, aunque solo ella había comido en ese momento, le gustaba ver que todo estuviera en perfecto estado.

Ya casi había acabado por hoy de nuevo la misma rutina. Es una noche muy fría apenas había comenzado el invierno y la nieve ya se hacía presente impidiendo ver más allá del horizonte. La mujer se reflejaba por la pequeña ventana.

Había dejado todo impecable una vez más, todo ordenado y en su lugar. Le encantaba ver su hogar en esas condiciones, por eso había querido casarse, para tener una familia y cuidar de ella, que no le faltara nada a sus hijos y a su esposo. Siempre había sido abnegada para todos sus que haceres y hoy de nuevo hacía una nuevo record para..."para ella misma."

La joven mujer se dejo caer en el sofá, suspiró mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás quedando su vista fija en el techo de la sala principal de la casa, el paño de cocina había sido tirado hacia el respaldo de una silla por impulso de que ya no podía más .

Todo estaba tranquilo y a oscuras. Había apagado todas las luces de la casa. Solo la luna interrumpía con pequeños destellos de luz el silencio de la oscuridad que reconfortaba después de otro día de trabajo en la casa.

_No se si estará bien lo que estoy haciendo de mi vida-_ pensó la mujer- _tal vez no es lo que yo pensaba desde un principio._ _A lo mejor... a lo mejor me equivoque_. _¡No, no puede ser!_ -se dijo de inmediato sacando ese pensamiento de su cabeza cerrando los ojos por un momento. Los abrió de nuevo para perderse nuevamente mirando el techo.

_A lo mejor yo soy el problema, en realidad nada ha cambiado de cómo era mi vida anterior. Cuando era una niña, hija de un rey... a lo mejor tenía un poco más de libertad, muchas veces hacían las cosas por mi, pero siempre me gustaba terminarlas, incluso se molestaban por que trabajaba tanto, pero siempre decía que era para poder prepararme bien como esposa, como la mejor dueña de casa._

_Al final, igual estaba sola. Me quedaba desolada en ese tremendo castillo, papá trabajaba mucho así que no tenía tiempo para mí y mamá...mamá había muerto._

_¡Hay mamá como te extraño!- _suspiró_- si supieras cuanto. Tú si que eras una buena esposa, una buena mujer que se preocupaba de los suyos y...y...-_la pregunta surgió- _¿Eso era lo que era ella, una simple dueña de casa? ¡no!, era una esposa y buena madre. Si, siempre se preocupaba que todo estuviera bien en su hogar, con las personas que quería, que no tuvieran ningún problema, que todo lo que necesitaran estuviera a la mano... todo ordenado, aplanchado, limpio, solo para ellos... si… solo ellos._

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación y a sus pensamientos- _solo ellos_- repitió- _¿Y ella,_ _que pasaba con ella?- _preguntó, pero no había respuesta alguna. De nuevo la soledad era su mayor compañera- _si_, últimamente esta más sola que una ostra atrapada en un charco después de la lluvia- la mujer se acomodó en el sofá mirando ahora sus manos- aún no estaban gastadas por tanto trabajo, pero no tardarían en ceder- la Mujer suspiro de nuevo, pero aquel pequeño escape de viento fue acompañado por un par de gotas que cayeron sin restricción al suelo.

_¡Diablos! ¿por qué estaba llorando? Algo le oprimía el pecho, le faltaba la respiración- se _limpió con la manga de su blusa, se paro del ya fastidioso mueble y se encamino a la habitación. Era sorprendente como la pequeña casa se hacía gigante cuando no había nadie en ella. Se encamino hacia la escalera, que al mirarla se le hizo mas larga y más alta que la última vez, empezó a subirla poco a poco y parecía que se hacía interminable.

A cada paso la madera parecía llorar por ella. A cada paso parecía suplicar por un poco de atención, de compresión a la soledad que la rodeaba continuamente. El último ruido de la madera le indicó que ya había llegado a la segunda planta donde ahora se enfrentaba al oscuro y frío pasillo, se quedó estática por unos momentos mirando a la nada y para cuando se dio cuenta las lágrimas empezaban a escapar nuevamente de sus ojos. El pecho le dolía terriblemente, ya no aguantaría más. Estaba a punto de explotar.

Como un autómata se dirigió a paso apresurado a su habitación. Pasó por las otras recamaras que a la vista rápida podía ver las cosas que las decoraban haciendo saber que alguien habitaba en ellas... pero no había nadie, solo eran sombras de una entidad que de vez encuando las iluminaba para caer de nuevo en su quietud de objetos. Cosas sin vida.

_¡Rayos! desde cuando estaba así de reflexiva y...y amargada. Si estaba amargada aunque no lo quería aceptar, estaba harta de estar sola, que la tratarán como si no supiera hacer nada más que ser buena mujer y madre para todo. No tenía mucha paciencia, lo admitía, pero era la única forma de que le hicieran caso, siendo una gruñona... ¡por kami-sama, se estaba convirtiendo en una gruñona! ¡MALDICION!_

Para cuando había llegado a esa conclusión ya había llegado a su recamara cerrando fuertemente la puerta, apoyándose en ella.

Ya no podía detener las lágrimas, le dolía tanto, tanto que no podía dejar de jadear descontroladamente. Su voz, sus quejidos se habían convertido en suplica, necesitaba desahogarse gritar si era necesario y así lo hizo, grito a más no poder hasta que no le quedó voz y ahí sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla más... calló al suelo. Desesperadamente necesitaba sentir el frío de la madera en su piel.

El silencio estaba ahí de nuevo, abrazándola como único confort, como único compañero de consuelo. Se había acurrucado respaldándose en la puerta, sus piernas estaban recogidas y su cara se escondía entre las rodillas aún con rastro de las lágrimas que recorrían las blancas mejillas, que volvían a remarcar una y otra vez.

El brillo se había ido de sus ojos, su cabeza no pensaba en nada en ese momento, estaba en blanco. Pareciese que esa explosión la había dejado vacía, sin razón, sin conocimiento, de sentimientos, no quería saber de nada más- _en realidad no sabía si quería seguir ahí, en esa cueva, en esa... esa casa que ya no era su hogar. Era...era una pedazo de madera vacío, helado y oscuro, ya no tenía mas fuerza... necesitaba salir de ese lugar._

Como pudo se levantó, algo mareada por tanto llanto. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez no había pasado ni un minuto y se le hicieron eternos. En el transcurso de su conversación interna se había encaminado hacia el espejo donde levanto la mirada y vio a aquella mujer. Le veía tan mal, demacrada y sin vida, casi gris si era posible tomar ese color. Pasó su mano por la mejilla húmeda- _su color ya no estaba, era pálido, ya no era de color de una cereza, ni siquiera era rosada. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿dónde estaba esa muchacha que reía siempre, que le gustaba correr, sentir que estaba viva, que podía gritar de alegría, que...que...?_

No podía darse una respuesta, no sabía que hacer y las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente- _¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿en qué pedazo de mujer se estaba transformando?-_ se miró nuevamente, esa figura, esa imagen no era de ella.

Se miraba de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, viendo lo que la rutina y la espera le estaban haciendo a su persona. Con el pelo aún tomado en ese habitual moño con algunos mechones cayendo desordenadamente por su rostro y cuello, las ojeras que habían salido por el cansancio y si podía ver bien y no le engañaban los ojos estaba más delgada que antes. Su traje le quedaba grande incluso el mismo traje estaba ya gastado- _¿hace cuanto que no compraba un vestido o un accesorio para ella¿? Desde cuando...él no le regalaba un gesto de cariño? no importa si no fuera material. Con solo decir una palabra bonita, un gesto, una mirada de cariño, si tan solo, si tan solo...él... él..._

Ya no pudo más, las lágrimas nublaban su vista, le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera corrido todo el día. El cansancio hacia estragos en su cuerpo como una trituradora de carne que no podía parar, que no tenía piedad de nada. Todo se estaba volviendo tortuoso, asfixiante, irrespirable y dolía, dolía a más no poder. Le dolía la cabeza, las imágenes del espacio en que se encontraban iban y venían, era un caos absoluto, un terremoto dentro de ella que terminó colapsando.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y vio a esa mujer, su reflejo- _estas muerta en vida_- se tocó de nuevo la cara, se paso las manos por el cuello bajando por los hombros. Se tomó los brazos pasando por las caderas hasta llegas a su vientre, tomándolo entre ambos brazos cruzando las manos encima de el- _ya no más- _pensó-_... ya no más._

_Lo sentía por todo, por todos pero ya no quería más. No podía seguir en ese estado y si... y si ellos no se daban cuenta, ella no daría paso atrás, lo sentía por ellos, pero no daría paso atrás._

Milk en ese momento se saco el habitual moño de su cabeza dejando que el mar azabache cayera por su blanca espalda y al mismo tiempo se despojo de su desgastada ropa tirándola al piso, quedando desnuda completamente. Se dirigió al baño y abrió el agua helada para al acto meterse bajo el chorro que le quemaba la piel de lo fría que estaba- _necesitaba de ese frío. Necesitaba sentir la dureza de sus músculos para opacar esa angustia que la carcomía por dentro. Necesitaba apagar ese calor que no la dejaba respirar. Necesitaba eliminar esos sentimientos... necesitaba ser fría ya no quería ser Milk, la mujer que se quedaba esperando. La que lloraba su regreso, la que tenía que gritar para que la escucharan. Ya no más, nunca más._

Habrá durado unos 10 o 15 minutos la ducha y la mujer salió con una toalla en la cabeza y otra cubriendo su cuerpo. La cara estaba oculta en la lacia cabellera negra junto con la toalla que la cubría, se sentó a un lado de la cama, frente al espejo. Ahora se sentía vacía, como si todo se lo hubiera llevado el agua fría y hubiera dejado un gran hueco, un hueco que empezaba en su estómago y terminaba en su cabeza, que permanecía sin pensar en nada.

Levantó la vista para poder ver su reflejo en el espejo- _que lástima. Se tenía lástima._ P_ero ya no más, no podía estar así, por una vez en la vida sería egoísta, egoísta para su conveniencia-_ sabía que nadie le pedía todo lo que hacía por su familia. Lo hacía por amor, pero era verdad que nadie la miraba cuando ella necesitaba una atención, un afecto. Nadie sabía cuando ella quería desahogarse y no había nadie a su lado para poder apoyarse. Nadie sabía como se sentía, pero ella debía ser un transmisor andante para saber como estaban ellos, pero lo hacía por que les importaban, por que los amaba... pero no podía creer que su propia familia fuera tan ciega para no ver su pesar, para sentir lo que le angustiaba- _¿por qué ella tenía que ser la receptiva , por que ella tenía que saber todo lo que le pasaba a los demás y ellos...a ellos? ¡¿tenía que hablarles en clave Morse para que se dieran cuenta, no podían ser tan distraídos¡¿ Por qué no podían darse cuenta que ella se estaba muriendo por dentro?!._

Milk se volvió a mirar al espejo levantándose en el proceso, acercándose al reflejo que la invitaba tocarlo. Posó su delgada mano por el objeto, marcando cada detalle de su rostro reflejado en él. Respiro profundamente llevando su mano a la pequeña puerta que estaba al lado de ella abriéndola, dejándola ver la ropa que tenía- _era tan poca y alguna de ella estaba tan desgastada-_ las lágrimas no negaron su paso nuevamente por sus mejillas_- pero ya no, no iba a llorar de nuevo_- se limpió el amargo recorrido que habían dejado las lágrimas y empezó a sacar todo lo que tenía.

Todo estaba en el suelo, distintos tipos de trajes, vestidos, todo lo había sacado del pequeño armario, solo quedaba la ropa de él que al instante se negó tocar. Frunció el seño y se dio vuelta para ver el desorden que había en el suelo, buscó nuevamente con la mirada y pudo encontrar el traje que quería. El mismo cuando era una chica joven, bueno en realidad no era el mismo ya que el otro como estaba viejo lo había guardado en una bolsa y no lo sacó más, por que era un tesoro para ella- _si eso era, un tesoro. Con ese traje había encontrado a Goku de nuevo, con ese traje había peleado con él, con ese traje lo había esperado tanto y él le había pedido matrimonio._

+++++++++000000000+++++++++++

***Para los que no se acuerdan es el traje que llevaba en el cuarto torneo de artes marciales, cuando fue a buscar a Goku, peleo con el y este le había pedido matrimonio, luego de eso Goku derrotó a Piccolo. Bueno eso es todo...***

++++++++++++00000000000+++++++++

Movió la cabeza para ambos lados sacando esos recuerdos y se agachó para tomar el traje en sus manos. Este no era azul si no que negro, el pantalón era blanco y el cinto era rojo, un rojo vino. Levantó la cabeza asintiendo y se apuró a colocárselo. Después de unos minutos ya estaba vestida, se encaminó al espejo y se miró, no parecía dueña de casa, más bien parecía la antigua guerrera que era.

Pudo ver que le quedaba muy bien el traje, se veía bonita y fuerte a la vez, todo lo contrario de cómo se sentía. Recorrió con la mirada su imagen. La parte de arriba no tenía mangas, era larga hasta las caderas donde se habría en dos tajos que llegaban al nacimiento de su cintura. Su cuello era de estilo chino con algunos delicados encajes en blanco, se adhería muy bien a su delgado cuerpo resaltando su figura, llegando al cinto rojo que la hacía ver más fuerte. Un color que dejaba a la imaginación como podría ser su personalidad, llegando a los pantalones blancos que le daban un aire de pureza y tranquilidad donde se sujetaban en sus tobillos. Sus pies eran cubiertos por unas zapatillas chinas negras que hacían resaltar aún más unas pequeñas lentejuelas que brillaban con la luz de la Luna que aún la acompañaba en su ritual de transformación.

La mujer levanto de nuevo el rostro pero ahora con una luz de decisión en sus ojos. Se dio vuelta encaminándose hacia su tocador, se sentó en el pequeño banquito que tenía, tomó el cepillo y se desenredó su largo cabello. En el proceso varias imágenes asaltaron su mente, algunos recuerdos la querían hacer desertar de lo que había decidido-_ pero no daría su brazo a torcer-_ pero una frase la saco de su pequeño enojo- _"me gustas más cuando llevas el pelo suelto, sin ningún amarre"- _esas palabras se las había dicho Goku en su primera noche juntos, cuando se quedaron largo rato en la cama después de hacer por primera vez el amor, el la tenía muy apegado a su cuerpo.

+++++++++++++0000000000++++++++++

"Ella estaba recostada en su pecho con una hermosa sonrisa. La mano del guerrero estaba posada en la cintura de la chica y la otra la tenía levantada tomando algunas hebras de su cabello haciéndolas caer una por una, como un niño jugando con su nuevo juguete y en sus labios se formaba una hermosa sonrisa."

+++++++++++++00000000000++++++++++

De nuevo cerró los ojos como negando lo que había recordado. Se miró de nuevo al espejo para luego bajar la mirada y posarla en el pequeño joyero que tenía enfrente, al abrirlo pudo notar lagunas joyas y accesorios y pudo distinguir entre todo aquello unos pequeños pinches (o trabas no se como le dirán en otros lados) que tenían forma de unos jazmines blancos. Eran perfectos para sostener su pelo. Se los puso a cada lado del cabello sosteniéndole lo justo para que no le cayera el pelo en la cara, dejó el resto del cabello libre, luego se miró y ya sabía lo que le faltaba. Sacó su cajita de maquillaje y se colocó un poco de blanco en los ojos, no mucho, ya estaba pálida no quería verse más así y una pequeña línea en la comisura superior del ojo de color rojo que hacía resaltar mas sus destellos negros. Luego colocó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, solo lo necesario para recordar como eran antes, cuando era una chiquilla y por último se pinto los labios con un lápiz labial rosa no muy fuerte, que a la luz de la luna parecía que hiciera brillar sus labios, haciéndolos ver un poco humedos.

La chica dio un largo suspiro y sonrió- _después de todo aún podía sonreír_- dejó todo como estaba en su mesita y se levantó, se volvió para mirar el desorden de la recamara. La ropa regada por el piso, la cama desecha, el baño aún mojado, aunque no era mucho el desorden- _se sentía bien al pensar que lo había hecho ella_- sonrió de nuevo- _no tenía por que arreglarlo- _se dijo- _por primera vez quería sentirse libre y empezaría por desatarse siendo desordenada, era poco pero era un principio_- siempre había sido pulcra para todo lo que hacía, ahora quería ser aunque sea por un momento ella, desordenadamente ella.

No tomó ni un bolso. Nada_. -No necesitaba eso, era una guerrera ¿no?, bueno empezaría por irse de este lugar para empezar a recorrer lo que sería su nuevo espacio y lugar para vivir, lo que sería su libertad._

Salió de la habitación tranquilamente pasando por cada recamara, pero ahora sin mirar. Ya nada la ataba, nada la haría recordar, ella empezaría de nuevo a vivir, si era necesario lo haría sola. Si ellos no se daban cuenta... la perderían para siempre y no daría paso atrás.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente llegando a la sala principal. Todo estaba quieto, todo ordenado y en silencio. Suspiró nuevamente para darse vuelta y tomar su abrigo, se lo colocó por que no quería resfriarse- _si quería empezar de nuevo no sería con un resfriado-_ tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió dejándose envolver con el frío de la noche que la hacía sentir más viva que nunca. El viento helado jugaba con su cabello que aún estaba húmedo por la reciente ducha y la luna reflejaba su nueva sonrisa a la alegre muchacha que volvía a despertar-... _ahora para siempre_.

Milk se dio una vez mas la vuelta mirando aquel recinto oscuro_- ya no más, no hay vuelta atrás_- dijo la ahora muchacha de nuevo y salió - _por fin podía ser ella, por fin no más soledad, ni oscuridad_... _ya no volvería a ver atrás._

¡REVIEW POR FA!

Besos

HADA: p


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Bueno esta es la segunda parte de este delirio, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, a ver si les gusto, advierto que está bastante empalagoso y meloso para los que les guste la miel hasta en las orejas, jejejejejejejeje, bueno sin más les dejo con el fics.

Gracias a todos los que me escriben review, besos a todos

Dragón Ball z es exclusivamente de Akira-sama

++++++++++0000000000+++++++++

La noche se había vuelto más que fría. Pareciese que el invierno iba a ser más duro que la última vez, el viento soplaba con más fuerza cada vez formando remolinos por todos lados y se hacía más difícil volar.

La nieve había dejado de caer y todo estaba alfombrado por ella. Pronto llegaría a casa y podría verla de nuevo-_ estaría todo calentito y con la cena lista, ella le regañaría, no había duda, pero luego lo abrazaría con una sonrisa en su rostro dándole la bienvenida. Comería su rica comida, mientras ella lo miraría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja preguntándole si se repetiría, luego de quedar satisfecho la vería recoger la mesa y el se quedaría contemplándola una vez más, como si no hubiera pasado nada._

++++(Pensamientos de Goku)++++

_Le encantaba contemplarla mientras hacia los quehaceres de la casa, era como un ritual en que ellos dos pareciesen armonizar en todo ese largo momento cuando se quedaban solos. Especialmente cuando Gohan y Goten no estaban en la casa, ahora ellos estarían fuera. Gohan en casa de Videl haciendo una tarea de la Universidad y Goten en casa de Bulma con su inseparable amigo Trunks._

_Estarían solo los dos de nuevo... -el había ido a entrenar con Piccolo y Vegeta a una isla desierta, para no hacer muchos estragos en la superficie de la Tierra. Se había ido ya haces dos semanas, Milk se había enojado con él y casi había salido arrancando de la casa y le alegaba desde lejos que nunca pasaba un rato en su hogar. Luego había cerrado de golpe la puerta y él solo pudo sacar una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro diciendo que pronto se relajaría y se le pasaría como otras veces._

_De seguro ahora lo recibiría de nuevo con una sonrisa y todo se arreglaría, ella le contaría todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo y le preguntaría a él de cómo le fue en su entrenamiento. De ahí se irían a dormir, jejejejejeje, si es que podían dormir-_ el guerrero en ese momento emitió un suspiro- _le encantaba sentirla contra su cuerpo, se había vuelto una necesidad. Su respiración, sus caricias, su vos cada vez que ella decía su nombre, esas palabras dulces cuando estaban juntos, parecía que una corriente eléctrica recorría cada parte de su cuerpo._

Pronto estaría con ella, una vez más la tendría en sus brazos, escuchando un _"Te amo"_ de sus labios los cuales poseería hasta no dejar ningún aliento de vida en ellos- _se lo robaría todo, como un ladrón la robaría para hacerla suya una vez más, para dejar en claro que ella era de él como él de ella-_ nada cambiaría ese sentimiento, ni siquiera la distancia. Le haría saber que era el mayor tesoro que tenía- _lo mas valioso para este ladrón-_ dijo, una sonrisa salía de la boca del guerrero al poder divisar una vez más su casa desde lo alto.

++++(Termino de pensamientos de Goku)++++

Por fin había llegado, lentamente posó sus pies en la fría nieve, elevó la mirada y se extrañó que las luces estuvieran apagadas. Era extraño por que aunque Milk se fuera a dormir siempre dejaba una pequeña lamparita encendida, por si acaso.

El guerrero se encaminó a la puerta abriéndola en el instante- _por lo menos no dejó con llave-_ pensó el saya yin- _a lo mejor aún estaba enojada con él, si era eso sería mejor actuar rápido o se quedaría sin cena_- cuando entró a la casa, todo estaba oscuras, pudo divisar que estaba todo ordenado, no había nada fuera de su lugar, como siempre. La casa estaba fría, la chimenea no estaba encendida y la estufa eléctrica tampoco, parecía un témpano de hielo, caminó hacia la cocina prendiendo la luz de la sala principal, y pudo divisar que no había nada para él. -_Aún seguía enojada-_ pensó el guerrero, dio un suspiro- _voy a tener que mover cielo y tierra para que Milk me perdone-_ luego se encaminó hacia la escalera, que al subirla una sensación muy extraña envolvió su corazón haciendo que su mirada se posara rápidamente hacía el segundo piso- _esta sensación...no...¿No podía pasarle nada verdad?...ella siempre estaría ahí para el y el siempre la protegería de todo_..._ella debía estar bien-_ sin más el guerrero subió la escalera a zancadas y en un instante llegó al pasillo que estaba en penumbras, caminó rápidamente pasando por las piezas dando por hecho que no había nadie más en la casa, además que no sentía a nadie y eso lo estaba asustando.

Pronto llegó a su habitación, diciéndose a él mismo _que Milk estaría acostada...- durmiendo como un angelito en la cama y cuando se despertara ella lo regañaría como siempre pero al final estaría feliz de verlo-_ si eso pasaría. Pero cual fue el asombro del guerrero al entrar y encontrar todo desecho en la habitación, todo estaba desparramado, la ropa en el suelo, la cama desecha, lo cajones encima de la cama, todo era un caos, todo estaba revuelto y Milk, ni rastros de ella- _esto, esto no podía estar pasando -_ el guerrero de inmediato empezó a llamarla, entro al baño y vio que alguien había tomado una ducha, fue a la recamara nuevamente y aún no podía creer el desorden que había- _es como... es como si hubiera habido una pequeña lucha... no...No esto no podía estar pasando... ella debería estar bien... ¡siempre estaba bien!_

Goku ya no aguantó, salió corriendo de la habitación, buscándola en cada recamara, en el otro baño. Bajó apresurado al salón principal, en el comedor, la cocina, hasta que salió al patio gritando su nombre.

_Esto era una pesadilla, ella no estaba, no podía sentirla. Calma Goku, calma, a lo mejor fue a la casa de una amiga y llegará pronto o fue a visitar a Bulma, si, a lo mejor fue a su casa-_ entró rápidamente a la casa para llamarla por teléfono y se detuvo antes de marcar- _pero ella hubiera dejado una nota, si, hubiera avisado y el desorden de la pieza, ella nunca lo dejaría así, y si alguien...no...No, no podía ser que alguien- _dejó el teléfono descolgado mientras subía rápidamente a su habitación, a la habitación de ambos. Buscando alguna respuesta, vio a todos lados y solo podía ver el desorden, cuando sus ojos por el azar se posaron en el closet, se encaminó hacia el abriendo un poco mas la puerta para ver que su ropa, no había sido tocada, miró al suelo de nuevo y pudo observar que solo la ropa de ella estaba regada por el piso. Se agachó para tomar una prenda en sus manos acercándola a su cara, cerrando los ojos, oliendo el perfume de su mujer.

Algo no estaba bien, volvió a abrir los ojos mirando la vestimenta una vez más, luego su mirada se posó en una bolsa que estaba rasgada, la tomó abriéndola más para ver en su interior. El traje de combate de su mujer- _estaba intacto, aún estaba intacto-_ esto lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios recordando aquellos momentos- _se veía tan linda en él, sus ojos, sus cabellos, aquella vez... aún recordaba cuando pelearon y cuando le pidió matrimonio sin saber el que era en ese momento._

El guerrero se levanto con la prenda entre sus manos y un suspiro, no dudo en salir de sus labios. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor y ahora que lo veía todas las cosas que estaba desparramadas eran las de ella. Miró de nuevo el traje entrecerrando los ojos, en un instante se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el salón principal, tomó el teléfono marcando el número de Bulma, necesitaba saber de su mujer.

En Corporación Cápsula, todo estaba tranquilo. Bulma preparaba la cena mientras el príncipe de la saya yin entrenaba junto a dos pequeños que ya le estaban colmando la paciencia, mandando a ambos a correr por toda la cápsula por haberle hecho trampa en la pelea bajándole los pantalones.

En ese instante suena el teléfono. Bulma se encamina al teléfono mientras gritaba a través de la pantalla de que conectaba a la cápsula donde los chicos y Vegeta entrenaban, que la cena estaba lista.

_¿Diga? ha, hola Goku ¿cómo estas?- _pregunta Bulma mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

_Hola Bulma, bueno bien si. Bien quería preguntarte algo-_ dice Goku un poco nervioso

_Dime Goku ¿que sucede?-_ pregunta Bulma mientras miraba a la puerta para ver si su esposo y los dos niños se asomaban.

_Bueno quería saber si Milk estaba contigo-_ dice Goku mientras se paseaba de un lado hacia el otro.

_ No, en verdad no. ¿Sucedió algo Goku, paso algo malo?-_ pregunta un poco nerviosa Bulma parándose del sillón.

_En realidad quería saber si estaba contigo por que, bueno no dejó nada, ni una nota diciendo que salía y como no encontré a nadie en la casa, creí que te fue a visitar._

_Bueno, no Goku, Vegeta no llegó hace mucho y está entrenando en la cápsula con los niños, pero Milk, ni se asomado por estos lados... Goku... ¿sucede algo, verdad?_

_No sé, en realidad...-_ dice Goku nervioso.

_Dale Goku ¿soy tu amiga si o no?- _dice Bulma un poco enojada

_Pues si, lo eres en realidad, eres mi mejor amiga pero no se, esto es muy raro-_ dice Goku rascándose la cabeza mientras más se enreda con el cable del teléfono.

_A ver Goku dime que pasó-_ Dice Bulma cruzando los brazos, mientras ve a los niños entrando por la puerta trasera corriendo para que Vegeta no los coja, a esto Bulma sonríe un poco.

_Esta bien... esta bien. Bueno, cuando llegué a casa me extraño que todo estuviera en penumbras ni siquiera estaba la calefacción encendida, así que fui a ver si Milk estaba arriba. Me encamine a mi habitación, por que me asustó un poco el no sentir ninguna presencia. Pero cuando entré, la habitación... todo estaba vuelto para el otro lado. La ropa de Milk estaba desparramada por todos lados, los cajones fuera de su lugar, el baño también estaba desordenado y la cama estaba totalmente desecha. Me extraño mucho por que ella no es desordenada, al contrario es muy preocupada y bueno me asusté un poco por que incluso cuando pensé, si ella hubiera ido a visitar a una amiga o ir de compras...no se, es muy tarde Bulma, son las 11 de la noche y no se nada de ella y ya me estoy empezando a preocupar más por que ni siquiera siento su energía, por ningún lado- _dice Goku pasándose la mano por el pelo-_ Y bueno pensé que pudiera estar contigo._

_A ver Goku dices que todo estaba desordenado ¿Toda la ropa de ella Y la tuya no?-_ pregunta Bulma pensando en que ya sabía lo que pudo haber pasado.

_Sí, solo la de ella, incluso algunos vestidos estaban rasgados, en realidad todos están destrozados-_ responde Goku mirando el traje azul de su mujer.

_Vaya, ya veo-_ dice pensativa Bulma.

_Y bueno... hay algo más... el traje azul de Milk ¿lo recuerdas, con el que peleo con migo aquella vez?_

_¿Con el que se conocieron?, si, si me acuerdo ¿que pasa con el?-_ pregunta curiosa Bulma.

_Bueno, pues que estaba tirado en el suelo y la bolsa que lo cubría estaba rasgada, pero el traje no, está intacto. En realidad es el único traje intacto._

Ahí Bulma había caído ya, en lo que estaba sucediendo con su amiga _–"¿pero era posible que Milk se hubiera atrevido hacer algo así? Estamos hablando de Milk, o sea ella siempre era firme cuando se trataba de su familia, ella nunca se iría así como así"_- Bulma fue interrumpida.

_¿Aló Bulma, estas ahí?-_ dice Goku

_Si... si Goku estoy aquí-_ hubo un pequeño silencio- _¿Goku puedo preguntarte si tu y Milk tuvieron alguna disputa, algún conflicto últimamente?-_ pregunta Bulma un poco deseosa de saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

_Bueno, si en realidad si, pero nada fuera de lo normal, tuve que salir casi arrancando para que Milk no me tirara una olla por la cabeza al saber que después de ir a entrenar con Vegeta, me iba de nuevo a entrenar con Piccolo y Vegeta nuevamente, pero creí que como siempre se le iba a pasar-_ Dice el guerrero rascándose la cabeza.

_Y… ¿Por cuánto te fuiste Goku esta vez?_ -pregunta Bulma ya con una cara de pocos amigos, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

_Bueno por dos semanas, más o menos si dos semanas ¿por qué?-_ pregunta inocentemente el guerrero.

Aquí Bulma estaba que ardía- "_¿cómo era posible que fuera tan desconsiderado, especialmente con Milk? O sea se había ido dos semanas más cuando anteriormente se había ido por casi un mes y medio a entrenar, o sea, cualquier mujer estaría con los pelos de punta"-_ tomó aire para calmarse un poco y seguir la charla que ya se había puesto más que pesada.

_¿Bulma, sucede algo?_ -Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

_A ver Goku, me dices que te fuiste por dos semanas más después de irte por casi un mes y medio ¿cómo quieres que reaccione Milk a tu acción? y si te conozco bien diría que no te apareciste ninguno de esos días ni siquiera para avisarle que estabas respirando ¿o me equivoco?-_ pregunta Bulma con los ojos cerrados.

_Bueno, jejejejejejeje, este bueno si, en realidad... bueno sabes que se me olvidan esas cosas cuando entreno-_ dice un poco nervioso el saya yin.

_¡Hay Goku! no tienes remedio, en verdad no tienes remedio-_ dice suspirando la científica, mientras miraba pasar a Vegeta tranquilamente para su habitación. Parece que él se había quedado un rato más entrenando. La saya yin la miró de reojo para volverse de nuevo y empezar a subir las escaleras.

_Goku lo que te voy a decir es un poco preocupante, pero creo que debes saberlo por que el mundo va a explotar antes que tu te des cuent_a- suspiro Bulma.

_Pero Bulma que puede ser tan importante el hecho que Milk... bueno a lo mejor fue a dar un paseo o algo así ¿no?-_ dice Goku ya un poco más nervioso.

_Bueno Goku no es tan simple como lo crees, en realidad Milk, se fue de la casa. Ella los dejó Goku-_ Dice en un tono preocupado la mujer.

A esto Goku entro en shock_-"¿cómo que Milk los había dejado? ¿O sea ella se había ido... para siempre?"-_ un balde de agua fría le fue arrojado directamente en toda su medula espinal, había quedado paralizado totalmente y un dolor indescriptible empezó a formarse en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar bien.

_Goku, se que esto suena descabellado, pero es la única razón que hay a todo lo que me dijiste, pensando además que... bueno todo el tiempo que la dejaste sola y no es la única vez sabes. Aunque se que Milk sabía lo que hacía cuando se casaba contigo, sabía las consecuencias de tenerte como marido, bueno..._

_¿A que te refieres con eso?_ -Pregunto una voz ahora ronca y dura por el teléfono.

_No demos rodeos Goku, eres un saya yin y es inevitable que busques a oponentes más fuerte y quieras entrenar constantemente. Lo digo por que yo vivo con uno de su raza ¿recuerdas? Bueno lamentablemente Milk no es tan tolerante como yo, pero a hecho un esfuerzo enorme y en realidad la admiro por eso. Aunque su deseo de tener una familia se hizo, el mantenerla junta y estable le a costado un montón- _habló Bulma ya con un tono mucho mas serio.

_¡No tengo la culpa de esto! ¿sabes? ¡Yo soy así, y Milk sabe que no puedo cambiar, ella me acepto de esta forma!- _dice Goku alzando un poco la voz ya en estado alterado.

_-No te digo que sea tu culpa Goku, pero podrías ver un poco más que tus oponentes o tu entrenamiento. Si en verdad amas a Milk deberías ver el esfuerzo que hace ella por verlos cada día luchar contra alguien que quiere apoderarse del mundo, por verte muerto y vivo de nuevo ¿eso duele sabes? El ver al ser que amas destruyéndose de a poco, sin poder hacer nada y te lo digo por experiencia propia, por que a pesar que me hago la fuerte y vez que no suelto ninguna emoción ni me descontrolo, por dentro estoy destrozada. Me duele ver que Vegeta sacrifica la vida por los demás y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo excepto darle mi apoyo y mi amor , si es que regresa con vida-_ La mujer en ese momento cierra los ojos por que sabe que el guerrero está detrás de ella, observándola y escuchando atentamente.

_-Pero Vegeta igual fue con migo a entrenar, estuvo con migo ese mes y medio, esa semana y tu, bueno tu no actuaste así-_ dijo ya un lastimado Goku.

_-Goku, es verdad, si. Él también se fue con ustedes, pero el me avisó, igual yo no puedo controlarlo, por que eso sería privarlo de lo que es, de lo que le gusta, de su vida y por eso mismo yo debo sacrificar parte de mi para que él vea que yo estoy como compañera, amiga, que lo apoyo en todo lo que el se proponga y que siempre pase lo que pase yo estaré junto a él._

_Pero el también siendo mi compañero debe ver lo que siento, debe conocerme no solo como la mujer que lo alimenta o le cura las heridas si no como su esposa, su mujer, ver mas allá de la parte física. El también debe conocer mi parte espiritual, mi corazón y yo se que lo conoce muy bien... como yo conozco el de él._

A esto Goku guardó un prolongado silencio, estaba con la cabeza agachada y el teléfono pegado a la oreja, se podían ver unas lágrimas recorrer su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida había sido derrotado sin antes empezar a luchar y esto era deprimente, era humilladamente tortuoso.

_Goku, yo se que quieres mucho a Milk, pero ella te a esperado mucho mas tiempo que yo e esperado a Vegeta cuando hacen estos viajes de entrenamiento._

_Igual te diré seas humano, saya yin, o cualquier tipo de criatura de este universo u otro, todos, no hay excepción, todos sentimos a pesar que algunos esconden esos sentimientos sea cual sea la razón. Nadie esta ajeno al dolor o el entendimiento entre nosotros sea en pareja u otro tipo de relación. _

_Pero te digo que cuando encontramos a ese ser especial, tienes que hacer todo lo posible por que no se aleje, retenerlo a como de lugar por que son uno y sea cual sea el por que, el cuando, el donde o el como de su encuentro, lo único que deben saber es lo que les dicta el corazón por que es el único, el único el cual tiene la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se hace cuando estas con esa persona y la miras a los ojos y sabes que te puedes perder en ellos como si absorbiera tu alma en un sueño infinito, inmensamente fuera de lo real y lo único que sientes en ese momento es tu corazón latir a mil por horas armonizando con el de tu compañero o compañera y ahí ya no existen las palabras. Solo el lenguaje del te amo que grita tu alma... tu corazón._

¿_Entonces Milk se fue por que creyó que no la entendía, que no me importaba como compañera, como mi mujer, si no como ama de casa y esas cosas, ella creyó que no la necesitaba acaso?-_ pregunto un angustiado Goku.

_Goku, no solo fue eso, no solo lo sintió, si no que con tus acciones lo diste a entender así...Milk te necesita como compañero, como su esposo, como su amigo, saber que estás ahí para ella. Ella no quiere que dejes de ser tu...pero tampoco puedes abusar de eso, ella no quiere un hotel, no quiere que seas un huésped que venga entre y salga de nuevo, incluso sin decir nada, ni una palabra de afecto o una acción, ella te esperará pero si rompes lo que la mantiene viva la puedes perder- _Dice seriamente Bulma.

_¿Lo que la mantiene viva?_ Pregunta extrañado Goku.

_Si Goku, lo que la mantiene viva como mujer, como ente, como ser humano que siente... es tu amor, eres tu y ese amor depende de ti de que no muera, por que ella ya no tiene la suficiente fuerza para mantenerlo con vida._

En ese momento transcurre un silencio y un esperanzado guerrero se levanta nuevamente con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

_Entonces yo lo salvaré, no lo dejare ir, ni a ese amor ni a ella. De verdad lo siento, no la quiero perder Bulma, no quiero que me deje -_dijo un triste pero decidido guerrero.

_Entonces ve por ella, no la dejes ir por que tampoco me gustaría perder a una buena amiga. Y si vuelves hacer algo así te juro que aunque no tengo la fuerza suficiente para darte una patada en todo tu trasero, te mandaré hasta donde Enma y ahí si que no te arrancas del infierno por que yo misma voy y si es necesario torturo a Enma para que no te deje salir y mira que soy bastante convincente._

_Si lo se, gracias amiga, de verdad gracias-_ dijo un esperanzado Goku, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Y cortando el teléfono sale de la casa para encontrar a su compañera, a su amiga, a la mujer de su vida.

_De nada, espero que la encuentres- _en eso una sonrisa se asoma a su rostro dejando el teléfono en su lugar, dando un suspiro en el proceso.

De pronto siente que es envuelta por unos fuertes brazos que pasan por su cintura atrayéndola a un cálido cuerpo inconfundible. Una pequeña ola de placer recorre su cuerpo al sentir los labios del saya yin en su cuello mientras le dice en susurros un "te amo" que le llena el corazón de alegría y calidez.

El guerrero la da vuelta y no la deja hablar dándole un profundo beso. El guerrero explora cada rincón de su boca con ansias envolviendo una y otra ves sus lenguas en una danza sin fin aferrándola al mismo tiempo más a su cuerpo, recorriendo su cuerpo milímetro a milímetro, sintiendo como la piel de su mujer se calienta ante su contacto.

Ella envuelve sus brazos detrás de la nuca del guerrero acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda una y otra vez, hasta que ambos necesitan respirar y sus pulmones reclaman por aire, abandonando la calidez de sus bocas para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos se encaminan abrazados hacia la cocina. Entre ellos no necesitaban más diálogos, solo una pequeña sonrisa y un solo latido.

++++++++++000000000++++++++++

El guerrero dejó caer el traje y salió corriendo hacia la salida_- "debía encontrarla. Si, debía encontrarla rápido, debía escuchar de sus propios labios el ¿Por qué?, el por que lo dejaba de esa forma. Ella se había hartado de él, de su casa, de su familia, de todo su mundo… ¡No...! !No la dejaría ir... no ella... debía decir razones, debía decir el por que y fuera cual fuesen sus acusaciones no la dejaría ir!. ¡No, ella era toda su vida, su descanso, su todo, ella era todo para el, todo!"_

+++++++++++000000000+++++++++

Está más oscuro que boca de lobo, pero se sentía sensacional al caminar nuevamente por aquel paraje. La luna era su única compañía, el viento le susurraba hermosas melodías mientras tarareaba una hermosa melodía que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeña. Ya había recorrido gran parte del camino hacia donde el destino la llevara, la nieve había dejado de caer y todo estaba blanco" _se veía tan hermoso así_."

Habían pasado más o menos un par de horas y parecían solo minutos, debería ser pasada la media noche, ellos se habrían dado cuenta ya, por lo menos especialmente Goku- "_hay Goku"- _exclamo Milk- "_no, no pienses en el, no hizo nada por evitar esto, lo único que le importó fueron sus batallas, después de que nacieron nuestros hijos ya no hubo mas entre nosotros, nada"-_ se dijo así misma Milk apresurando el paso.

Estaba llegando a un claro donde había un lago en el centro, alrededor se podía ver de cerca la nieve que de apoco caía al lago derritiéndose al contacto del agua que estaba semi –congelada. Todo estaba rodeado por grande árboles cubierto con el espeso manto de la nieve, parecía una imagen de otro mundo. Se encamino hacia un pequeño camino que se extendía desde el claro a una cueva que logró divisar la mujer desde lo lejos- "_solo espero que no hayan osos"-_ pensó Milk acercándose a la cueva.

Cuando ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la cueva un viento muy helado empezó a remeter contra ella y el lugar. La tormenta estaba empezando de nuevo, se apresuró a entrar a la cueva, tenia que arriesgarse o se congelaría.

Cuando entró no pudo divisar mucho el interior del lugar, así que ingreso un poco más y al parecer no había nadie. Por lo menos no había un animal o mejor dicho un oso, así que se sentó cerca de la salida a que pasara la tormenta.

++++++++++++0000000000000+++++++++++

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y tal vez un poco más-"la_ tormenta había empezado de nuevo y ella aún seguía afuera con este frío y sola. Maldición tenía que encontrarla, si le pasaba algo, si le pasaba algo, no sabía que sería de él"-_ Goku aumentó la velocidad tratando de encontrar aunque sea un poco del ki de su esposa, cerró los ojos mientras volaba- "_debía concentrarse"-_ hasta que por fin, una sonrisa surgió de los labios del guerrero, la había encontrado, después de dos horas de vuelo la había encontrado. Pero cuanto había recorrido en tan solo dos horas-"de_ verdad que su mujer era increíble"-_ se apresuró a su encuentro.

++++++++++++0000000000000++++++++

_¡Maldición! esta tormenta nunca terminaría-_ se estaba congelando y en verdad no estaba muy a gusto en esa cueva, tenía la sensación que estaba siendo observada. Aunque miraba hacia atrás no podía distinguir nada en la oscuridad, pero de momento ese lugar le servía de refugio, hasta que escuchó un sonido proveniente del interior. Milk se puso de pie rápidamente saliendo un poco de la cueva- "¿_sería su imaginación o había escuchado algo?"-_ se animó a entrar para saber que había sido ese extraño sonido, pero no vio nada, suspiró de alivio al no saberse en peligro y dándose la vuelta se encaminó de nuevo a su lugar de descanso. Pero apenas dio un paso sintió una presencia detrás de ella, junto a una respiración muy agitada que delataba que había algo a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se giró para luego dar un rápido movimiento para esquivar el manotazo que casi le arranca la cara, elevó la mirada dándose cuenta que tenía enfrente lo que mas había temido, un enorme y muy enojado oso la miraba con una furia indescriptible dispuesto a no tener piedad de ella por haber interrumpido en su hogar y en su descanso al parecer.

Como pudo la mujer lo más rápido que pudo se levantó corriendo apresuradamente a la salida. En el proceso de salvarse, algo la hizo tropezar dándose de lleno contra el piso haciéndose una considerable herida en el brazo y en la cabeza al ver chocado con una roca al estrellarse. Miró a su costado y pudo observar que había otro animal y no parecía un oso en verdad, era bastante feo, pero un rugido la saco de sus pensamientos dándole a recordar que debía salir de ahí como sea. Como pudo se paro, pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y se tambaleo un poco, en realidad todo le daba vueltas, y no era muy alentador que no solo el oso la perseguía si no que es extraño animal también.

Milk pudo divisar la salida, pero la tormenta había aumentado demasiado. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a los animales que se arremetían contra ella, prefería morir congelada a ser descuartizada por esas criaturas, así que no lo dudó más y se fue contra la tormenta.

+++++++++++000000000000+++++++++

Una espesa cortina de nieve no dejaba ver mas allá de la nariz, el viento arremetía con fuerza haciéndose difícil volar.

_-Tengo que encontrarla, debo tenerla junto a mí, si le sucede algo yo... y con esta tormenta, a cualquier costo debo hallarla. Siento su presencia más cerca, ella está cerca...Milk por favor, por favor no te vayas, no te alejes de mi-_ Se repetía una y otra vez el guerrero mientras luchaba con la tormenta.

++++++++++++00000000000++++++++

Tenía que correr, debía alejarse de este lugar. La tormenta esta haciéndose cada vez más intensa y no podía ver mas allá que su propia mano, aún sentía que la perseguían, parece que se había metido en un gran lío, al parecer esos animales no habían encontrado comida por mucho tiempo y la habían asimilado a ella como su menú principal o como aperitivo.

Tenía que seguir corriendo, aunque su cuerpo no la acompañara tenía que seguir adelante. Si escogió este camino ya no iba a dar paso atrás, pero tampoco podía seguir huyendo de él, así que optó por enfrentarse a los animales de una buena vez. Si no poseía la suficiente fuerza, entonces debía usar la cabeza, miro hacia ambos lados, aunque no se veía mucho por la tormenta, pudo divisar que estaba rodeada de árboles y extrañamente una brisa empezó a soplar a su espalda. Se dio vuelta y aceleró el paso para ver de donde provenía encontrándose con la sorpresa de un enorme acantilado, en realidad no se veía mucho pero, podía distinguir que era bastante profundo y a lo mejor, si es que estaba en lo correcto sería el acantilado que resguardaba el valle de los dragones, así que sería un poco difícil pero podría sacárselos de encima.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta poder acercarse a unos de los árboles resguardándose del feroz viento que aumentaba a medida que uno se acercaba al acantilado. Era como un gran ventilador que succionada cuando una ráfaga de viento se colaba por el pequeño túnel que habían formado los árboles. Levantó la mirada y pudo divisar unas lianas que conectaban los a los árboles unos con otro. Le habían dado una idea.

Se podía sentir la presencia de los animales, estaban cerca, así que tomando algunas lianas de cada árbol, tenía que atravesar hacia el otro lado para poder amarrarlas a los otros árboles que se encontraban al otro extremo. Lo peligroso de esto era que estaba entre el pequeño túnel que formaba los árboles, así que debía encontrar el momento exacto para cruzar o el viento se la llevaría al acantilado. De un momento a otro paso el viento de nuevo llevándose gran cantidad de hojas a su paso- _bueno, ahora era el momento- _pensó Milk, tomó algunas lianas y cruzó justo a tiempo antes que otra ráfaga pasara y la atrapara, empezó rápidamente atarla en los distintos árboles que habían alrededor y justo cuando había terminado con el último, su sentido le indica que está en peligro agachándose justo cuando una enorme garra casi le arranca la cabeza. Milk miró hacia arriba viendo al enorme animal abalanzándose sobre ella.

La mujer se dio la vuelta rápidamente parándose en el proceso por la anterior caída evitando la perdida de su cabeza. Corrió, corrió lo que más pudo mientras el animal se arrojaba sobre ella, el momento tenía que ser ahora o su nueva vida terminaría antes de empezar.

Pronto otra ráfaga pasaría por el lugar, tenía que ser el momento preciso para que funcione. Estaba casi encima de la colina y al otro lado estaba el acantilado- "_perfecto" - _pensó Milk mientras el animal se acercaba. Pero de improviso llegó el otro y ahora Milk pudo distinguirlo mejor, era como un lagarto, era un tremendo lagarto- _con razón sintió áspera la piel cuando se había tropezado con él_, _pero ya era hora de actuar-_ se encaminó hacia el otro lado del acantilado para evadir al extraño animal y tomar algunas lianas que se las llevó mientras los dos animales corrían detrás de ella. Cuando casi estaba llegando, el oso saltó enfrente de ella acorralándola con el otro extraño ser que la veía amenazadoramente- _tendría que salir un poco herida después de todo._

Milk se puso en posición de combate y aunque no era tan rápida como los hombres de su familia, era lo suficientemente ágil para aventajar en velocidad al animal. Así que tomando las lianas que tenía en la mano se fue contra el oso que al momento le manda otro manotazo a la chica. Milk logra esquivarlo pasando por entre las piernas del animal, pero al mismo tiempo enreda las lianas en las patas de este, se levanta rápidamente para mirar al otro ser que se le acercaba a gran velocidad y rehuyéndolo también logra enredarlo entre las lianas. Ahora las dos criaturas están semi- atadas, pero eso no es impedimento para que la ataquen así que sin prever esto , Milk no logra esquivar una guantada del oso precipitándola contra un árbol, aunque fue muy fuerte no logra hacerle perder el conocimiento.

La mujer se levanta un poco aturdida justo a tiempo, evitando la mordida del lagarto, se mueve otra vez tirando de la enredadera que tenía en su mano logrando atrapar a las dos bestias en la maraña de madreselva que había en los árboles de alrededor. Pero un dolor la detiene haciéndola apoyar una rodilla en la fría nieve tomándose el lado derecho, estaba sangrando y era bastante grande la herida, alzó la vista mirando hacia los animales- _no podía rendirse, no ahora._

Los animales tratan de zafarse pero se enredan cada vez más, a esto Milk ve que ya es momento de salir de ese lugar. Pero la vista se le empezaba a nublar-¡_diablos!-_ dijo la mujer, su herida en la cabeza y la del costado, sangraba abundantemente con el frío no había sentido ningún dolor pero, no podía rendirse ahora o sería llevada junto con las bestias.

De un momento a otro el viento de nuevo empieza a remolinarse cerca de ella. Milk termina de tirar las enredaderas y salir de ese lugar, pero el viento empieza a aumentar muy rápido y la tira hacia atrás haciéndola caer en la nieve. Los animales empiezan a gruñir desesperadamente mientras son elevados del suelo por el fuerte viento mientras que la muchacha también empieza a ser arrastrada por la corriente. Milk trata de sujetarse pero las fuerzas le empiezan a fallar - _esto no podía terminar así-_ pensó. Haciendo un último esfuerzo empezó a arrastrase mientras la ráfaga de viento pegó de lleno contra su cuerpo y el de los animales, arrastrándola nuevamente y por el esfuerzo de no dejarse llevar la herida empezó a abrirse cada vez más.

+++++++++++++000000000000++++++++++++

El maldito viento junto con la nieve no lo dejaban ver, pero esto no era nada con la preocupación y las ansias que tenía de poder ver a Milk a salvo entre sus brazos. Luchaba constantemente con las grandes ráfagas de vientos, no se rendiría, menos ahora que sentía la presencia de su mujer, su kíe estaba débil pero estaba próximo, lo podía sentir. Lo que más le preocupaba, era que había dos energías al lado de ella, no eran muy fuertes pero se sentían demasiada cerca de Milk, así que aumentó la velocidad protegiéndose la cara con los brazos para evitar que el viento lastimara sus ojos, hasta que pudo divisar la superficie de la tierra. Estaba encima de un bosque y si no le engañaba los ojos estaba cerca del Valle de los Dragones, en realidad estaba asombrado todo lo que había recorrido Milk en tan poco tiempo. De repente algo le llamo la atención, se encontraba cerca del barranco que separa el bosque del valle y agudizando un poco más la vista pudo divisarla.- _Era ella y estaba en peligro_- se precipitó raudamente a su encuentro- _la había encontrado al fin._

+++++++++++++000000000000++++++++++++

_Ya no podría sostenerse más, si el viento no dejaba de exhalar, se iría con esos anim_ales al fondo del barranco. Tenía que aguantar hasta que el viento dejara de soplar, así pararse e irse a refugiar a uno de los árboles que estaban cerca - pero el viento no dejaba de silbar y cada vez era más fuerte- _que patético estaba todo esto, quería ser libre y para más remate iba a durar bien poco su libertad_ - pero no podía dejarse abatir, así que Milk empezó a moverse de apoco arrastrándose sobre la fría nieve, estaba empapada y la sangre no dejaba de fluir de su costado derecho tiñendo el blanco manto de uno color carmesí dejando a su paso un camino de dolor manchado en rojo.

La mujer alzó la vista divisando a lo lejos un tronco con algunas enredaderas- _eso podía servirle-_ pensó así que haciendo un último esfuerzo. Contó hasta tres para poder llegar a ese pequeño refugio a pesar de la tremenda ventisca que la azotaba una y otra vez al suelo.

_No me dejaré ganar. Por algo tomé esta decisión y la llevaré a cabo, así que no me detendrás...a la una... yo viviré...a las dos... no más la indefensa Milk... y a las tres- _Milk se paró rápidamente sin dejar que el dolor de sus heridas interfiriera en su ademán de poder llegar a su objetivo. El viento se había calmado lo suficiente como para dejar que ella corriera rápidamente al tronco y antes que el viento empezara con su insaciable suspiro, la mujer pudo refugiarse a tiempo respirando dificultosamente por la falta de sangre que ya se hacía notoria por su pálido semblante.

_Que mal, no moriré con esos animales pero moriré desangrada y congelada, que irónico-_ decía la mujer mientras se hacía un ovillo para retener un poco el calor. Se pudo escuchar el viento pasando salvajemente de nuevo por encima de su cabeza mientras más se acurrucaba contra si. Milk en ese instante empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con su familia y amigos- _los extrañaba demasiado-_ en realidad no fue tan malo como lo había sentido hace poco, quizás se extralimito en reaccionar de esa forma- _en odiarlos-_ pero ella misma no podía odiar, más que nada era un debilidad de ella por ser así, por no darse a entender, pero de lo que estaba segura es que no echaría paso atrás- _eso si que no-_ se acurruco más si es que era posible y el frió empezó a desaparecer- _tal vez sea mejor así_, _total, ellos no se darían cuenta, no era necesario que ella viviera...era mejor irse ...-_como los innumerables recuerdos que se le venían nuevamente a la cabeza-_ de su hogar...de su familia. _

Estaba en completa oscuridad, ya no sentía su cuerpo- _¿estaría muerta?,_ _si era así sería lo mejor, se sentía flotando en la nada misma, sería que estaría en el cielo, tal vez no, estaba tan cansada que solo quería dejarse llevar- _estaba cansada de luchar contra todo. De repente una cálida luz la envolvió, ella toda estaba brillando se vio las manos y se tocó el rostro- _ya no tenía frío miró hacia ambos lados llamándole la atención una voz que la llamaba, ella conocía muy bien esa voz. No podía ser cierto... a lo mejor si... es él...ella reconocía esa voz._

+++++++++++++000000000000++++++++++++

Goku había descendido buscando entre la tormenta a Milk, la sentía pero su kí estaba muy débil y se le hacía más difícil encontrarla. Pero a unos cuantos metros pudo divisar unos cabellos azabaches inconfundibles para él y a medida que se acercaba pudo divisar un camino de sangre que al seguirlo con la vista pudo ver que terminaba detrás del tronco, sin más corrió- _era ella, sabía que era ella y estaba herida ¡maldición!_ _si le había pasado algo_... -pero su asombro fue tal cuando llegó al lado de ella que no pudo más que acercarse apresuradamente al pequeño bulto que era ahora su mujer. El viento empezó de nuevo a soplar nuevamente haciendo que el guerrero también buscara refugio en el pedazo de madera.

La tomó entre sus brazos acurrucándola para que entrara un poco en calor, estaba congelada así que subió su kí para poder calentarla. Estaba inconsciente y muy pálida, la acercó más a él colocando la cabeza de la chica en su cuello mientras él, cerca de su oreja la llamaba deseosamente-_ necesitaba ver sus ojos de nuevo, necesitaba sentir su respiración, su voz-_ pero algo lo sacó de sus actos al sentir como su mano se sentía mojada con un cálido líquido. Al alzar su mano no pudo reprimir su expresión- _estaba llena de sangre, su mano estaba llena de sangre- _sin más miró al lado derecho de su mujer que estaba empapado de sangre -_¡MALDITA SEA!_ -Exclamó el guerrero, tomando el cuerpo de la mujer con una mano sacó un pedazo de tela de su GI y envolvió la herida con él, estaba seguro que no sería de mucha ayuda pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un refugio y curarla. Miró el rostro de Milk gritando su nombre, que abriera sus ojos mientras el la tomaba en brazos y la sacaba de ese lugar Tenía que encontrar un lugar seco para poder curarla, su mujer se estaba desangrando hacia cuanto, se le escapaba la vida del único ser que velaba por él, el único tesoro que le importaba salvar, su único amor.

El guerrero mantenía a Milk muy apegada a su cuerpo mientras luchaba contra la tormenta, que no lo dejaba avanzar, al parecer estaba en su contra -_quería quitársela y_ _él no dejaría que se la llevara , ella era de él, solo de él y no dejaría que se la arrebataran ¡NÚNCA!._

Goku pudo divisar la cueva en la que Milk anteriormente había estado refugiada, así que se encaminó lo más rápido posible al lugar para atender a su esposa. Cuando pudo entrar al lugar pudo ver que estaba seco pero igual hacía frío así que con mucho cuidado dejo a Milk recostada en el piso y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la caverna y haciendo uso de sus poderes tiró algo de energía para hacer que algunas rocas cedieran para amortiguar el frío viento que se adentraba a la cueva. Cuando estuvo la mitad de la entrada tapada, miró hacia atrás viendo que Milk aún no despertaba, salió rápidamente en busca de algunas ramas y hojas medicinales que sabía que habían en ese lugar, ya que conocía muy bien esos alrededores y varias veces había ido a entrenar encontrando estas plantas para cicatrizar sus heridas.

El saya yin no duró mucho a fuera encontrando lo necesario para atender a la mujer, prendiendo así un agradable fuego con sus poderes se concentró en curar Milk que aún perdía sangre. La tomó en sus brazos acercándola al fuego y a la improvisada cama de hojas que había hecho, la recostó con mucho cuidado, estaba tan pálida, pero eso no impedía ver lo hermosa que estaba, sus cabellos tan negros como la noche desparramados por las hojas que contrastaba con su rostro de marfil.

Goku entrecerró los ojos- _no la dejaría ir-_ rápidamente se fue deshaciendo de la ropa empapada de la mujer, el chaquetón estaba rasgado por todos lados, sacándoselo pudo notar como iba bestia. Era un traje parecido al azul, solo que este era negro y mucho más bonito, le quedaba muy bien. Bajó la mirada un poco más dejando ver con desagrado la fea herida en su costado derecho de su abdomen que tomaba parte de la cadera, sacó el cinto rojo que tenía y abrió la parte de arriba del traje. Un pequeño quejido hizo que alzara la vista y se dio cuenta que su respiración era un poco agitada y en la frente se empezaba acumular algo de sudor. Goku supuso que era la fiebre que ya empezaba a amenazar a su esposa, tomo su cinturón y arrancando un pedazo de él se dirigió a un pequeño charco que se había formado por la lluvia y nieve, lo metió hasta que absorbió el agua para poder ir de nuevo con su esposa y limpiar la herida, cuando llegó pudo notar que la fiebre había aumentado ya que Milk empezó a jadear más rápido, se concentró en la herida limpiándola con cuidado para no hacerle más daño.

Cuando estuvo completamente limpia tomó un par de hojas a las cuales les hizo unos cuantos tajos haciendo que saliera un líquido pegajoso y transparente, los colocó sobre la herida haciendo que la chica hiciera un pequeño respingo por el contacto. Le colocó una corteza de árbol encima para que no se pasara a llevar y con un pedazo de la cinta de ella lo amarró pasándola por toda su cintura.

+++++++++++++000000000000++++++++++++

Milk en ese momento ya no sentía frío, es más, era muy cálido donde fuera que estuviera. Estaba cómoda y la herida ya no le dolía tanto, aunque podía sentir bien de quien era la presencia ya que para ella era inconfundible.

De apoco fue abriendo los ojos y la vista aún estaba borrosa. Los cerró y abrió de nuevo haciéndose más clara la visión, observando que no estaba equivocada, Goku ahora la estaba mirando con preocupación mientras limpiaba la herida de su cabeza. Le había preguntado si se sentía bien, pero ella no pudo responder, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para mantener los ojos abiertos, así que solo sonrió un poco y volvió a dormirse ahora un poco mas tranquila por que sabía que él estaba con ella en ese momento.

Goku estaba más que feliz al ver que Milk había despertado. El ver esos ojos de nuevo observándolo y sonriendo como respuesta de que estaba bien, había llenado de una calidez tremenda su corazón. Pero ella debía descansar así que vendó con cuidado la cabeza de la chica y la recostó de nuevo en la improvisada almohada e inmediatamente ella cerró los ojos, no era momento de hablar. Aún no, solo descansar así que el guerrero ordenó las cosas que había utilizado para curar a Milk y se recostó al lado de ella, observándola, vigilando su sueño. Se acercó un poco respirando casi su mismo aire y beso sus labios- _estaban cálidos, debía ser la fiebre_- así que tomo un paño y fue al pequeño arrollo que se había formado, mojando el paño para volver y colocarlo en la frente de su compañera. Se tendió al lado de ella nuevamente y se quedó observándola. -_Era tan bella_ - no pudo reprimir una caricia por el rostro de la chica. Dibujaba cada facción de ella con sus dedos, bajando poco a poco por su cuello hasta sus hombros, subiendo de nuevo a su rostro moviendo algunos cabellos que se adherían al rostro de la muchacha.

_Perdóname- _se escucho de repente-_ no quise que esto sucediera, no quiero perderte Milk. Por favor, déjame enmendar mis errores, necesito saber que fue lo que paso...te amo, no sabes como te amo- _dijo finalmente el guerrero posando su cabeza cerca de la de la mujer aspirando su delicioso aroma y dejándose llevar por el.

+++++++++++++000000000000++++++++++++

Habrá pasado un par de horas para cuando Milk había abierto de nuevo los ojos. Ya con sus pensamientos en orden dándose cuentas de donde estaba, miró hacia ambos lados y pudo observar que estaba de vuelta en la misma cueva que anterior mente trato de tomarla como refugio. Aún era de noche por lo que podía apreciar y la fogata era lo único que iluminaba todo ese espacio. Sintió una cálida respiración a su lado izquierdo y dando vuelta la cabeza quedó frente a frente a la persona que hace un rato atrás, menos quería ver, pero fue tal el alivió cuando lo diviso en su delirio que casi todo el desahogo y frustración de odiarlo se había ido, pero aún quedaba algo ahí, todavía molestaba.

Por Kami, había pasado tantas cosas con él que se le hacía difícil no extrañarlo y quererlo como lo quería su corazón. Se quedó unos momentos mirándolo, ojalá lo tuviera siempre así, a su lado. Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios haciendo que el guerrero abriera los ojos quedándose ambos mirándose en un silencio que envolvió en un instante el lugar, solo se podía escuchar el canto del viento que arremetía ferozmente.

Se quedaron varios minutos observándose uno al otro y es que pareciese que no se necesitaban palabras para decirse todo lo que sentían en ese momento. Por un impulso el saya yin llevó una mano a la mejilla de la mujer trazando nuevamente cálidas caricias a su rostro, Milk a esto cerró un momento los ojos y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas las cuales fueron secada rápidamente por un beso en cada mejilla por el guerrero. La mujer abrió de nuevo los ojos perdiéndose en los profundos posos negros del saya yin, Milk a esto frunció un poco el ceño y trató de levantarse sin mucho éxito ya que aún le dolía el costado y la cabeza, pero no se dejó llevar por las punzadas de dolor así que igual se sentó haciendo que el guerrero se preocupara por el repentino cambio de ánimo.

_Milk aún no estas en condiciones de levantarte, por favor vuelve recostarte, por favor-_ inquirió el guerrero mientras la tomaba de los hombros para que se acostase de nuevo.

Milk no se movió, al contrario, tomó las manos del guerrero y las sacó, bajó la cabeza preguntándose del"... -_¿por que estaba ahí, como la había encontrado? después de haber recorrido tanto sin dormir, sin comer, para poder alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar"._

_Milk por favor dime que sucede ¿Por que actúas así, que fue lo que paso? Cuando llegue a la casa estaba en penumbras y parecía un témpano de hielo. Tú no estabas, la recamara estaba toda desordenada y lo más importante, pensé lo peor, que pudo haberte pasado algo malo o alguien pudo haberte hecho algo, no dejaste nada ni una nota, nada. Me angustié tanto al no sentirte en ese momento-_ terminó el guerrero acercándose un poco más a la mujer.

Goku se puso enfrente de Milk tomando su barbilla y alzándola despacio pudo reflejarte de nuevo en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

Milk a esto, quitó, rehuyó el gesto soltándose de la mano del guerrero que quedó asombrado por la reacción.

_¿Qué haces aquí Goku? ¿Por que me seguiste?_ - preguntó directamente la chica mientras miraba sin chistar al guerrero que quedó aún más asombrado por la pregunta de la mujer, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato.

_"¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Era lógico no?"-_ pensó, ya un poco molesto el guerrero. -_¿Por qué crees?, no será por que me dio la gana de venir a dar un paseo ¡claro que vine por ti, me importas y mucho! Es más, te amo por eso y por que quiero saber que pasó. Se que hice algo mal para que te comportes así y reacciones de esa forma, Milk ¿dime que sucede? ¿Dime que hice? para corregir mi error, dime ¿como puedo entender lo que te pasa?, por favor yo... _

Y eso colmó el vaso- "_no podía decir eso ¿Como podía siquiera pensar en eso?"_ -Milk bajo de nuevo la cabeza interrumpiendo con un -_¡BASTA!_ -al saya yin, a esto Goku calló de improviso.

_¡Basta, ya basta!, no más-_ dijo la mujer sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos- _eso no es así, no es así ¿Por qué no pueden entender?-_ dijo casi en un susurro mientras Goku la miraba preocupado y con asombro en su rostro.

_Yo no se si pido mucho, a lo mejor me equivoco... pero... pero no logro entender, no logro entenderlos. De verdad e tratado de miles de formas de poder comprender ¿cómo son? ¿Por que actúan así? y más que nada... no se si realmente le interese la vida de los que los rodean a parte de solo protegerlas-_ Dijo la mujer pausadamente.

A esto Goku no sabía que decir, no creyó nunca escuchar esas palabras, menos de su esposa. No de Milk.

_Se que son saya yines, se que su raza se dedica solo a pelear, ahora lo se. No quería aceptarlo, pero es la realidad, ya no me importaba mucho eso por que... por que son ustedes, son mi familia pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba esto se empezó a ser muy asfixiante. En realidad la soledad era la que pesaba en todo el lugar, yo solo veía cuando se iban sin saber si regresarían a mi lado._

Goku a esto solo la miraba escuchando atentamente el relato de la chica que aún mantenía la cabeza agachada.

A esto Milk levanta la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

_¡No es hacer lo correcto, o remediarlo todo según lo que pienses o con acciones que te digan los demás, no es lo que puedes hacer o entender con explicaciones según lo que entiendes o lo que te digan!-_ dice la mujer mirándolo directamente para bajar nuevamente la cabeza y posar una mano en su costado derecho.

_Dime Goku ¿Qué sientes cuando peleas, qué sientes cuando encuentras a alguien más fuerte que tu o solo cuando vas a entrenar con tus amigos?- _Dice nuevamente Milk, un poco mas tranquila mirando al guerrero que ya no podía tener mas cara de asombro y de extrañeza por esa pregunta.

_Solo respóndeme, no preguntes solo...responde- _lo interrumpe Milk antes de dejar hablar al guerrero.

El guerrero solo la mira buscando un poco de respuesta a esto, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de Milk solo suspira para responder.

_Bueno... en realidad, es como si una energía inmensa empezara a cumularse en mi interior y un rayo de electricidad se uniera a un choque que mueve hasta la última de mis células activándolas, haciendo que se muevan desesperadamente haciendo que mis sentimientos salgan a flote... casi sin control, pero se que debo calmarme y ver bien lo que voy a ser... aunque muchas veces no hago caso a lo que pienso si no a lo que siento -_ esto, el guerrero lo dice posando una mano atrás de la nuca rascándose y sonriendo un poco nervioso .

Milk solo lo mira sacando una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, la cual no pasa desapercibida por el guerrero que la mira esperanzado de que fuese lo que fuese que haya hecho, Milk lo perdonara. Pero rápidamente esa sonrisa se borra, y la chica nuevamente baja un poco la cabeza. –"_Estaba segura que eso no lo sentía cuando está con ella o con su familia en general. El no era para tener una familia, su naturaleza era así y lo mejor sería...dejarlo ir"-_ pensó la mujer.

Goku ya no sabía que hacer, el silencio de la chica lo estaba desesperando un poco, el no era de esas personas, pero si se trataba de los seres que amaba le era difícil contenerse. Ella no alzaba la mirada y eso no era buena señal, así que se ánimo acercando una mano al rostro de la mujer para levantarlo lentamente para que ella lo mirara.

_Milk, no me gusta verte así, no se a que se debió esa pregunta y si no me dices que fue lo que hice mal o que fue lo que paso no podré entender el de tu estado, yo no se...-_Pero el guerrero fue interrumpido

_¡Eso es lo que pasa Goku, el hecho de que hay que decir todo, puedes percibir a kilómetro, no, en otra dimensión a tu adversario, puedes saber si aumenta o baja su energía, puedes saber si alguien está vivo o muerto, puedes sentir mucho más haya de las estrellas. ¡Pero... pero no!- _ya aquí las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de nuevo.

_¿Pero que, pero no que, Milk dime que es, que pasa_?- Dice ya Goku reflejando preocupación en su mirada para tomarla de los brazos no muy fuerte por que aún estaba delicada de la herida, para remecerla un poco.

Y aquí hubo explosión, hizo todo lo posible por no activar la bomba que se encontraba en su interior, todo estaba acumulado y se desbarrancó con unas cuantas palabras- Milk ya no pudo más con tanto sentimiento acumulado en su corazón.

_¡EL QUE NO PUEDAS SENTIR LO QUE YO SIENTO, GOKU!-_ grita ya una Milk totalmente enojada y hecha mares que se levanta como si ninguna herida estuviera indagándole el dolor que ahora se hacia mas fuerte en su pecho y se llevaba todo con él.

_¡PUEDE ENCONTRAR UNA AGUJA EN UN PAJAR PERO NO PUEDES SABER COMO ME ESTOY MURIENDO POR DENTRO! ¡PUEDES COMBATIR A MILLONES DE ENEMIGOS, ENOJARTE PARA EXPULSAR TODO TU PODER, PERO NI SIQUIERA PUEDES REPROCHARME COMO UN HOMBRE, ALGUNA RAVIETA O CONTRADECIRME ALGO QUE NO TE GUSTE!... ¡MALDITA SEA!..._

_¡ESTOY CANSADA...CANSADA DE SOLO ME OCUPEN COMO UNA EMPLEADA, QUE LES COCINA, LES PLANCHA Y LES MANTIENE TODO ORDENADO MIENTRAS SE VAN A PELEAR PARA PROTEGER UNA Y OTRA VEZ EL MUNDO DE UN ESTÚPIDO MANIATICO QUE QUIERE CONVERTIRSE EN EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE TODO!... ¡ESTOY CANSADA QUE NO VEAN MÁS QUE A UNA ESPOSA Y MADRE Y NO A LA MUJER!LO QUE SIENTO, QUE PIENSO, LA ÚNICA FORMA PARECE DE LLAMARLES LA ATENCION ES CONVIRTIENDOME EN UNA GRITONA Y GRUÑONA. ¡ES LA ÚNICA FORMA QUE MA HAGAN CASO Y NI SIQUIERA ESO POR QUE IGUAL SE VAN Y ME DEJÁN COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO Y YO DEBO TRAGARME TODO!... ¡TODO LO QUE SIENTO, TODO LO QUE ME REPRIME..!. ¡Y EMPIEZO A CAER UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN ESE ABISMO QUE CADA VEZ QUE CAIGO!... ¡SE HACE MÁS DIFICIL SALIR NUEVAMENTE...!_

A esto Milk ya no puede más y las rodillas amenazan con doblarse cayendo al suelo inmediatamente después del último suspiro que salió de sus labios. Goku no podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizado, pero una voz, casi un susurro lo saca del trance.

_Me siento sola, y es que no solo lo siento, lo vivo cada día, cada vez que esa casa está en penumbras, el silencio lo envuelve todo y las lágrimas caen sin cesar de mis ojos y no se el motivo. Pero duele, duele tanto que me cuesta respirar, me cuesta sentir, incluso creo que muero para revivir al día siguiente, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero vuelve a pasar y muero una y otra vez y lo que es peor... nadie se da cuenta._

A esto Milk levanta el rostro hacia el guerrero, con lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas.

_Nadie sabe lo que siento por que nadie lo percibe. Debo hablar para que escuchen como me siento, pero no son capaces de sentirme, no saben que es lo que me complementa como mujer. Yo elegí ser dueña de casa pero eso no se limita a solo atenderlos o dejar la casa impecable, ni siquiera me consideran adentro de su grupo como guerreros, yo también practique una doctrina, un arte de lucha. También trate de adaptarme a ustedes por ese lado pero lo único que conseguí es indiferencia y odiar el arte de pelear, por eso odio que peleen, incluso en eso no se dieron cuenta y eso es por que no estamos conectados, es por que no sienten nada importante hacia mí o hacía lo que hago._

Aquí Goku frunce el seño, interrumpiéndola_. -Eso no es verdad, todo lo contrario, eres muy importante para nosotros, para mi..._

_Si fuera cierto-_ interrumpe Milk- _no estaríamos aquí, no me hubiera sentido vacía y desprotegida como nunca en mi vida me había sentido. No tendría frío en mi alma y no sentiría que no te conozco Goku, por que incluso e llegado a pensar que esto fue un error- _Lo mira la mujer.

_¿A que te refieres? ¿Que estas diciendo?-_ dice el guerrero ya más que preocupado tratando de acercarse a la mujer que al momento se levanta un poco con dificultad al ver que el guerrero se acercaba.

_No supiste en ese tiempo a que te comprometías Goku, en cierta manera te obligué a casarte con migo, pensé que con el tiempo me querrías y podíamos formar algo bonito, e incluso quise ver que ya no pelearías mas y te convertirías en un hombre normal que trabajaría en la ciudad y llegarías al anochecer para la cena y que siempre estarías ahí, para nuestros hijos y para mí..._ -la chica suspiró mientras se sujetaba el lado derecho mirando el suelo

_En realidad eso se cumplió, en cierta manera, pero faltó algo y no sabía que era. Cuando empezaron de nuevo los combates, no quise ver la realidad, que eras un guerrero, lo llevabas en tu sangre. Hice todo lo posible e incluso me hice la insoportable, pero no sirvió de nada, no podía pelear con lo que eres y si no te aceptaba así...era como haberte rechazado desde el principio y que todo lo que habíamos construido era una mentira y no era una mentira. Lo sentía así y lo sigo sintiendo, así que por el amor que te tenía y te tengo, tuve que callar, tuve que llorar en silencio y mirar como mi familia crecía sin mí, sin saber que yo Milk, estaba vacía y muerta por dentro. Los atendía por que los amaba, por que ese es el papel que me quedaba, el de mamá y abnegada esposa...la mujer había muerto._

Goku ya estaba cerca de ella y solo atinaba a verla- _¿cómo no se dio cuentas, que su mujer, su compañera estaba en ese estado? ¿Como era posible que estuviera tan...tan ciego?- _levantó la mano para poder tocarla, por que temía que en cualquier momento ella se podía desvanecer. Pero antes de tocarla la chica siguió con su discurso.

_Hoy explote. No creí que podía sacar tantas emociones negativas y de dolor de mi corazón, de mi alma, pero ahí estaban, creí haberlas guardado y desechado hace tanto. Pero el silencio, la casa fría, sola, hicieron contacto abriendo mis emociones, haciéndolas estallar. Ya no quise más, tenía que salir de ese lugar o ya no respondería, no habría nada de mí. Necesitaba empezar de cero, empezar sin nadie más que yo, ustedes se había realizado ya como humanos, personas que tenían un camino a seguir y no se dieron cuenta que me habían dejado atrás, y no digo como profesional o como ser humano que vive y respira en este mundo, si no que nunca vieron mi alma, nunca sintieron con migo, nunca vieron dentro de mi, solo lo exterior-_ Hubo un pequeño silencio.

_Lo siento Goku, no debí hacerte prometer aquel día que te casarías con migo. Yo te amaba, pero tu amor no era hacia mi, era el de hacerte más fuerte, el competir con guerreros más fuerte que tu, el realizarte como un luchador, sin que nadie te lo impidiese y yo...Yo fui solo un estorbo..._

_¡ESO NO ES VERDAD, NO DIGAS TONTERIAS POR QUE NO SON CIERTAS! -_ la interrumpe ya un enojado Goku que la tomó por lo hombros acercándola más hacia él- _eso no es verdad, no es verdad...yo te amo y siempre fue y es así- _dice un Goku abrazándola contra su cuerpo. La herida ya no es tan importante en ese momento.

_Es verdad que en ese momento no sabía lo que era el casamiento, no sabía muchas cosas por que nadie me enseñó. Mi abuelo murió antes de instruirme de muchas cosas que habían en el mundo, lo otro lo supe yo con tan solo mirar y escuchar- _A esto Goku tenía a Milk tomada fuertemente de la cintura pero delicadamente al mismo tiempo, para no abrir más la herida. Levantada levemente del suelo con su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la chica, el guerrero le hablaba directamente al oído.

_Pero lo más importante para mi... fuiste tu Milk. cuando nos comprometimos pude ver todo lo que había hecho con mi vida desde que Bulma me encontró, todo lo que hice y lo que descubrí en esos viajes, pero necesitaba tener un equilibrio, no podía seguir vagando así como así por el mundo. Es verdad, tenía mucha más libertad, pero esa libertad al mismo tiempo se hizo incoherente y un extravío para mi, por que no tenía donde llegar, no tenía un hogar. Es cierto, tengo amigos y muchos se que me ayudarían, pero no me darían la estabilidad que me das tú._

A esto el guerrero se separa un poco a Milk de su cuerpo dejando que apoye sus pies, pero aún la sostiene entre sus brazos.

_Tú eres mi equilibrio Milk, con todo lo que haces, como te ríes, como te expresas, tus cuidados, como te enojas, toda tú eres mi contraparte, la que necesito para poder ser lo que soy. Yo te necesito, eres mi vida, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eres mi primer tesoro que encontré en esta creación y el más importante, sin ti yo...yo me pierdo-_ dice Goku mientras con un suspiro apoya la frente de él en la de ella.

_Perdóname por favor, no quise dañarte de esa forma, sabes bien que soy distraído en estas cosas. Soy un saya yin, me gusta la lucha, pero mi espíritu es humano y está muy dentro de mí el poder descubrir como ocuparlo. Yo necesito que me enseñes como usarlo, por favor enséñame, no me dejes así, no me abandones por que ahí si que yo me volvería loco...loco por no tenerte-_ Goku a esto se mantiene con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición, frente contra frente.

Milk no sabía que decir en realidad, estaba bastante asombrada con la interrupción del saya yin, pero aún no podía dar riendas sueltas a los deseos que empezaban a formarse en su estómago, debía de estar segura.

La mujer a esto levanta sus brazos para tomar el rostro el guerrero y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El saiya fija su mirada en la de ella perdiéndose mutuamente, sin decir nada se decían todo. A esto Milk baja de nuevo la mirada y se deshace de los brazos que la aprisionaban tan gentilmente, dándole la espalda al guerrero que la miraba ya con dolor y angustia a la respuesta que no quería oír y temía. Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro, pero que fue la primera esperanza para el guerrero. Milk se dio vuelta con las manos cruzadas por su vientre. Mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

+++++++++++++000000000000++++++++++++

¡Gracias a las personas que me dejaron su review!

**Naykya,** hasta aquí llegaste amiga, gracias por tu apoyo, a mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja, por eso escribí esto, ya que no hay mucho de ella, un beso y gracias por el review.

**Runliney**, hola que extraño tu nombre, pero me gusta mucho, a mi también me encanta esta pareja, te agradezco tu apoyo y espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo y ¡SI! liberen a Chichi o Milk de una vez, besos. Y gracias por el review.

**Shadir**; amiga ¿tu también? Jejejejejeje, me da gusto que estés por aquí y que te haya gustado otro de mis delirios, agradezco tu apoyo y nos estamos escribiendo, besos y gracias por el review.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

El siguiente capitulo tiene contenido para adulto joven mayor, lees bajo tu propio riesgo, están todos advertidos, si no te gustan este tipo de situaciones te aconsejo que no lo leas, gracias o

Dragon Ball Z es de Akira- sama

++++++++++++000000000+++++++++++

_Yo...Yo quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero dejar todo esto atrás y empezar desde cero-_ la chica levantó la cabeza- _aún duele, aún aprieta y no deja respirar- _A esto Goku se acerca rápidamente y la abraza, ella corresponde al abrazo dejando escapar lo que tanto ya le oprimía el pecho. Las lágrimas solo fluyeron mas fuerte que antes y el guerrero la apretaba más contra si, dejándose llevar también por la angustia y el desahogo. Ambos lloraban, necesitaban eso, encontrarse y sentirse como uno solo, expresar lo mismo, dejar que las lágrimas lavarán todas las malas vivencias, inquietudes, dolores, desconfianzas y malos sentimientos que solo envenenaban todo lo hermoso que había en sus corazones, todo el amor, los sueños y las esperanzas que habían cultivado juntos y que de ahora en adelante florecerían como la mas hermosa flor. Una flor de ambos que solo ellos cuidarían y harían crecer solo con su amor.

_Yo te liberaré, te haré volar a lo más alto del cielo, donde el dolor se vaya. Volaremos juntos donde nada ni nadie nos alcance...no dejaré que caigas de nuevo, ahora lo haremos juntos_, _empezaremos_ _de nuevo, solos los dos...te amo...te amo tanto pequeña-_ dice el guerrero contra los cabellos azabaches de la mujer mientras la adhería más a su cuerpo.

Ya no dolía, la angustia y la desesperanza se empezaban a ir mientras escuchaba a Goku. Su Goku, al final de cuentas la llegó a entender, pero todo lo que había pasado para que la entendiera, tuvo que mover y desarmar todo para que el corazón del guerrero se abriera para ella y para que ella misma se abriera a él. Costó bastante, pero valió la pena. Milk se apretaba mas al guerrero, un suspiro salió de repente.

_Te amo, te amo Goku-_ dijo la mujer contra el pecho del guerrero, mientras aspiraba el aroma del sayayin.

Goku ya no pudo más. Su voz, su hermosa y melodiosa voz, junto a esa palabra encendió todo sus sentidos. La necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla completamente, asegurarse de que no la perdería, que sería suya hoy y siempre y si iban a empezar todo de nuevo, el mejor inicio era el desatar esa pasión que tenían guardada ya hace tanto tiempo. El guerrero se alejó un poco de su ahora nuevamente mujer y la miró directamente a los ojos acariciando suavemente su mejilla mientras ella le sonreía.

_Yo también te amo mi niña, te amo como no tienes idea y quisiera demostrártelo en todos los sentidos-_ dijo el guerrero mientras seguía acariciando ahora los cabellos de la mujer.

Abriendo un poco más los ojos, Milk entendió a lo que quería llegar Goku. En realidad si querían empezar de nuevo el amarse completamente sería buen inicio, además ¿hace cuanto que no estaba solo con el?, o sea íntimamente ¿hace cuanto que no hacían el amor?, pero algo hizo que bajara la cabeza mirándose como estaba, bueno- "_no estaba en las mejores fachas que digamos"-_ pensó la muchacha.

A este movimiento Goku lo tomó a mal, pareciese que la había ofendido, así que rápidamente se disculpó.

_¡Milk perdóname!, si no estás lista yo... no quise...-_ pero el sayayin fue callado con un dedo de la mujer que apretó contra sus labios sonrojándose levemente- _Se sentía como un chiquillo de nuevo, como podía ser que esta mujer lo hiciera sentir de esta manera_.

_Cálmate Goku, no es eso, lo que pasa...bueno- _dijo la mujer mirándose de nuevo.

_¿Qué pasa Milk sucede algo malo, te duele la herida?, si es así te acuestas de nuevo, yo no te tocaré lo juro, solo...-_el guerrero fue callado nuevamente pero además de los dos dedos que esta vez sellaban sus labios también fue una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo enmudecer.

Milk estaba muy divertida a la reacción del sayayín, le recordaba aquella vez, la primera vez que iban a estar juntos, que iban a entregarse mutuamente. Ella se acercó un poco más al guerrero quitando sus dedos de los labios.

_Goku, me encantaría entregarme a ti una vez mas y todas las veces que quieras para demostrarnos nuestro amor-_ dijo una Milk un poco sonrojada, deteniendo al guerrero que iba a hablar- _pero...aún me duele un poco la herida y creo que se a abierto de nuevo, aunque no es mucho, pero creo que no estaría bien si te manchara con sangre y no sería muy, como decirlo, sensual de mi parte el presentarme ante ti con estas fachas y toda sucia¿no lo crees?- _terminó Milk diciendo, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del sayayín-_ Kami-sama, como amaba a esta mujer- _pensó el guerrero.

A esta respuesta el guerrero solo tomó en brazos a la chica, haciendo que esta exclamara un poco por el asombro llevándola a la improvisada cama de hojas que había hecho hace un tiempo, la recostó de nuevo en ella besándola en la frente, mientras ella se preguntaba un poco sonrojada –"¿_que planeaba ahora Goku?"-_ el guerrero tomó en sus manos el paño que había usado anteriormente para bajar la fiebre de la mujer y se encaminó al pequeño estanque que se había hecho por causa de la lluvia. Milk lo siguió con la mirada mientras regresaba con un poco de agua en una hoja de palma que usaba como basija- _así que así le había traído el agua-_ pensó la chica mientras se sacaba la parte de arriba para facilitar la tarea del guerrero.

Goku se acercó rápidamente a Milk mirándola medio embobado por la imagen que se formaba de ella a la luz de la fogata. Su piel blanca resaltaba aún mas con el fuego, se veía tan vulnerable, tan inocente, se veía irreal. Sus ojos brillaban ahora con intensidad, esa lucecita que siempre brillaba en su mirada había vuelto, se hincó al lado de la mujer mientras ella sacaba las hojas que resguardaban su herida haciendo un gesto de dolor y desagrado al ver como estaba la herida. No estaba infectada, pero tampoco tenía un muy buen aspecto, Goku tomó las hojas de las manos de su mujer dejándolas a un lado, tomó el paño y el improvisado tiesto de hojas acercándolo para empezar a lavarle la herida. Mojó una y otra vez el paño, lo estrujó aproximándolo a la herida con cuidado, cuando el paño hizo contacto con la piel lastimada la mujer no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor y un suspiro de que el paño estaba frío.

_¿Estás bien?, disculpa si fui muy brusco-_ dijo el guerrero, mientras sacaba el paño para untarlo de nuevo en el agua.

_No, No Goku no pasó nada, estoy bien de veras, solo que aún molesta un poco y el agua está muy fría-_ la chica lo miró agradecida para volver la cara a la entrada y comprobando que aún no amanecía y no dejaba de caer nieve.

El guerrero seguía con la tarea de limpiar la herida mientras Milk aún miraba la entrada de la cueva.

_No deja de nevar, parece va hacer una tormenta muy larga, al igual que la noche- _dice la mujer mientras sigue mirando la tormenta que no cesaba.

A esto el guerrero la mira con los ojos entrecerrados levantando una de sus manos acercándola a la cara de Milk haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

_El sol siempre va a salir Milk, siempre...la tormenta pasará, no te preocupes, en todo caso yo estaré aquí, estaré contigo hasta que pase-_ termina de hablar el guerrero mirándola intensamente a los ojos, ella solo le sonríe dejando que el guerrero termine con la tarea de curar su herida.

++++++++++++000000000+++++++++++

Debió pasar un par de horas desde la súper conversación que tuvieron y la curación de la herida, que ya había dejado de sangrar. Goku estaba en lo último pasando una gasa por la cintura de la chica para que quedara cubierta la herida y sostuviera bien las nuevas hojas que evitarían la infección de la herida y que se abriera nuevamente. Milk no supo de donde la había sacado el guerrero dijo-_ que siempre hay que prevenir y que además era una gasa que le había sobrado de la última batalla con Majin Boo, donde Mr Popo lo había curado y se le había olvidado que la traía consigo- _a esto Milk solo sonrió y se le dibujo una pequeña gotita de - _que Goku nunca iba a cambiar_.

Cuando terminó el guerrero paso sus manos por la cintura de la chica comprobando que la gasa hubiera quedado firme pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Levantó la vista y sonrió complacido por el buen trabajo que había hecho, Milk solo le dio las gracias, pero salió de su estado de "gracias", cuando sintió a Goku moverse y acercarse más a su rostro haciéndola sonrojar un poco, el guerrero ahora se estaba concentrando en ver como se encontraba la herida de su cabeza.

Sacó la improvisada venda que envolvía el lugar dañado. Tomó el paño nuevamente del improvisado tiesto, para acercarlo con cuidado sobre el lugar de la herida pasándolo delicadamente para no hacerle daño, al instante sacó los restos de sangre seca que se había acumulado en la herida. Ya no sangraba pero tampoco sería bueno que se infectara. Partió la última hoja que le quedaba y tomando un poco del líquido de la planta lo colocó como una crema sobre la herida, delicadamente lo pasó por la frente de la muchacha haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto y el momento.

++++++++++++000000000+++++++++++

_"Él estaba con ella. Por fin lo tenía para ella solita, sin ningún personaje de esos que salen de improviso para interrumpir el momento, ningún maniático que quisiera conquistar el mundo o ser el más fuerte. Ojalá siempre fuera así, pero Goku era un guerrero y así lo había aceptado. Así lo amaba"-_ de repente la chica fue sacada de su dialogo personal sintiendo una pequeña pero cálida presión sobre sus labios, la chica abrió los ojos viendo que Goku la estaba besando tiernamente.

No pudo reprimir el deseo de besarla, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba probar de nuevo su dulce sabor y viéndola así tan delicada, desprotegida como una pequeña niña, dejándose llevar por el pequeño contacto que le estaba propinando él, hizo estallar los sentimiento que ya no podía contener en su pecho. El guerrero se alejó un poco abandonando momentáneamente los labios de la mujer para mirarla intensamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Milk solo pudo devolverle el gesto junto con una pequeña caricia en la mejilla del sayayin que al contacto de la pequeña manita cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia.

_Te amo Goku-_ dice casi en un murmullo Milk mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de su compañero. A esto el saiya abre los ojos mirándola con pasión y ternura para solo responderle con un nuevo beso más intenso y lleno de amor.

El guerrero no pudo reprimir el deseo de sentirla nuevamente. Tenerla cerca de él había abierto todos sus sentidos que reclamaban por tenerla completamente bajo su piel. Así que poco apoco la fue recostando entre las hojas, mientras que el beso se iba intensificando cada vez más. Con cuidado tratando de no tocar la herida hizo que Milk se acostara en la improvisada cama mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del guerrero acrecentando así más el beso. Goku no resistió más y empezó a lamer sensualmente los labios de la chica, poco a poco para no asustarla, para que ella abriera su boca y así poder explorarla. No duró mucho la resistencia ya que el guerrero mordió un poco el labio inferior de la mujer haciendo que esta suspirara a tal acto dejando así el paso libre al sayayin de invadir su boca completamente.

Era una danza entre las dos lenguas sin descanso, se arremetían una y otra vez mezclándose hasta hacerse una sola. Parecían un solo órgano que sincronizaba completamente sin falla alguna en el magistral cortejo de sensaciones que se formaba a cada estocada por ambas partes.

El guerrero cada vez profundizaba más el beso. "_Quería devorarla toda, volverla loca de pasión, de deseo, el sentimiento de perderla provocó un estallido de macho tierno en su corazón, transformándose en un deseo casi animal cuando la encontró, y al verla tan cerca fue la bomba que reventó el sin fin de sentimientos que al sentir su boca de nuevo, explotó la pasión que no pudo contener más. Ella era de él, de nadie más que de él y sea cual fuese la circunstancia se la haría saber, en todo los aspectos"._

Había perdido todo sentido de la realidad, la calidez y la pasión se la había llevado a un mundo de sensaciones que hace tiempo no pisaba. Podía sentir como el guerrero se adueñaba de todo sus sentidos abarcando incluso los que ya creía haber perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Se aferraba al cuerpo del sayayin como nunca lo había hecho, necesitaba sentirlo, creer que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño, uno de los tantos que al despertar, él de nuevo se había ido a entrenar dejándola en la más pura soledad del lecho de los dos. A esto la mujer no pudo impedir el escape de las lágrimas que el guerrero de inmediato identifico rompiendo el beso lentamente.

_¿Qué sucede amor, te duele la herida?-_ dijo un preocupado Goku que al acto empezó acariciar la cabellera de la mujer.

_No, no Goku son tonterías mías, no te preocupes-_ dice la chica mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte ocultándose en el cuello del guerrero, temiendo que de verdad esto fuera un sueño

_Vamos amor, confía en mi, dime ¿qué te sucede?_ _Por favor-_ dice el guerrero mientras la aferra más hacia él.

Milk a esto sonríe, sonríe por que no pensó que el sayayin se preocupara de esta forma a lo que siente-_ temo que esto sea un sueño, un sueño que al despertar tú no estés y la soledad vuelva rodearme para nunca más dejarme volver a verte, no así._

Goku a esto sonríe haciendo que Milk se despegue un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

_No es un sueño amor. Yo estoy aquí contigo y nunca te voy a dejar, nunca, yo cuidaré de ti no importa lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo -_ dice un emocionado guerrero que la miraba con adoración.

**++++(WARNING LEMON)+++++**

A esto Milk deja escapar algunas lágrimas que al instante son detenidas por los cálidos labios del guerrero que empieza de nuevo su juego de seducción besando delicadamente todo el rostro de la chica hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios para atraparlos una y otra vez deseoso de sentirlos, hacerlos suyos una y otra vez, entrecortando la respiración para que el beso durara más.

En el juego que había empezado el guerrero se había arrimado las inquietas caricias de él, que se deleitaban dibujando la figura de su esposa empezando a calentar el terreno que exploraba con ansias. Dejando trazos de fuego en su recorrido y con cuidado de no lastimar más la zona herida, despojó completamente a la chica de la parte de arriba del traje, donde alejándose un poco miraba con admiración el cuerpo de su mujer que solo se había quedado con el sostén (bracier o no se como le dirán en otro lado, ustedes me entienden: P) a esto Milk se sonrojó un poco, hace tiempo que no veía esa mirada en Goku y la cohibió un poco. Goku a esto solo sonrió, así para que su chica no se sintiera incomoda se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas y se despojó de su camiseta dejando ver a la mujer lo bien formado de su torso y cuan delineados estaba su musculatura. Hacía tiempo que no lo miraba y si era posible sus músculos se habían acentuado más, estaban más delineados si era posible, Milk solo sonrió al gesto que tuvo Goku para con ella. Esto hizo que se relajase un poco, aunque sus sentidos volvieron a estar alerta cuando Goku se agachó de nuevo a su altura mirándola con ternura, ella dio un pequeño respingo y sonrió un poco más cerrando los ojos.

_¿Te asusté, amor?-_ dice Goku ladeando un poco la cabeza y con una mirada inocente en su rostro.

Milk solo asintió un poco tímidamente, pero aún con una sonrisa en su rostro alzó la cabeza mirándolo con cariño para posar una mano en la mejilla del guerrero, que al contacto Goku cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida caricia de su esposa.

Pero no duró el pequeño momento ya que el guerrero tomó la pequeña mano con la suya para posarla en su pecho y acercándose a su mujer la volvió a besar con más pasión que antes. Poco a poco la fue recostando de nuevo hasta quedar encima de ella, aún con su mano en el pecho y la otra haciéndole caricias en su cabellos donde fue bajando poco a poco para tomarla delicadamente de la cintura y darla vuelta para que ella quedara encima de él.

Milk se separó un poco de los labios de Goku mirándolo interrogante por el acto reciente, el solo degustó del espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Milk tenía el pelo un poco desordenado cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos, pero aún tenía el sostén, estaba un poco sonrojada y sonreía para él, solo para él – "_estaba tan encantadora así"_ -se dijo el guerrero.

_Eres tan hermosa-_ Dijo Goku acariciándole una mejilla mientras la mujer aún se sonrojaba más por las palabras de su esposo.

Ella solo se agachó de nuevo con una sonrisa posando una vez más sus labios en los de él, mientras se sostenía por los codos que tenía a ambos lados de la cabeza del guerrero.

Goku se deleitaba con tocar sus caderas para bajar a los glúteos que aún estaban cubiertos por la fina tela del pantalón, subiendo de apoco para volver apretarlos una y otra vez para luego bajar nuevamente tocando sus muslos subiendo de a poco para sentir bajo la delgada tela, la piel tersa de sus piernas hasta posar de nuevo sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

Sus bocas aún se deleitaban explorándose mutuamente, buscaban cada rincón para conocerlo más afondo si era posible, sus lenguas bailaban sin cesar melodías tanto lentas como rápidas, para de nuevo volver al juego de pequeños mordiscos de labios que parecían devorarse mutuamente, sacando una y otra vez suspiros de deseos y pasión.

A cada contacto del guerrero, a Milk se le ponía la carne de gallina, en realidad se le erizaba todos los pelos y sus sentidos empezaban a alocarse cada vez más. Ella jugaba con el desordenado pelo de su marido bajando lentamente hacia su cuello para luego posar sus manos en los anchos hombros, trazando pequeñas caricias sobre ellos para terminar en sus fuertes pectorales. Para el guerrero esto era una agonía, el sentir las pequeñas manos de su esposa acariciándolo tan lentamente, con avidez, como dibujando una gran pintura. Lo tenían en un estado agónico, su deseo iba creciendo cada vez más, necesitaba hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta saciarse de ella.

Goku ya no quiso posponer más la tortura, así que la volvió a tomar de la cintura y dio vuelta con cuidado, quedando él encima otra vez. El beso se hizo más tierno ahora donde Goku ya empezó a alejarse de la boca de la chica para mordisquear su oreja, haciendo trazos con la lengua haciéndola suspirar largamente. El guerrero fue bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello deleitándose con su aroma que se impregnaba mas en sus sentidos haciéndolo delirar de deseo. Milk a esto solo ladeo un poco el cuello para dejarle mas espacio a los besos del sayayin, mientras que ella trazaba caricias una y otra vez por los hombros y la espalda del guerrero, acercándolo más a ella.

El guerreo empezó a bajar los tirantes del sostén besando al mismo tiempo los hombros de la chica sacándoles pequeños gemidos de placer. Poco a poco llevó sus manos hacia la espalda, para despojarla completamente de esa prenda que impedía sentir la piel cremosa bajo sus manos. Con un pequeño movimiento la prenda ya estaba tirada a un lado de ellos mientras el recorría con ansias la piel de la chica profundizando más los besos y lamidas que le propinaba al cuello de la mujer.

Suspirando por el placer que le daba el saiya con sus caricias, Milk inconsciente mente se arqueo como un gato, apretando su pecho con el de Goku sintiendo la excitación de su cuerpo a través de sus pechos que al contacto con la piel masculina, se endurecieron inmediatamente acariciando los pectorales del guerrero. Una ola de calor empezó a expandirse rápidamente por su cuerpo.

Con un pequeño movimiento de ambos, Goku quedó atrapado entre las piernas de Milk, quedando en mejor posición y en mejor acceso al cuerpo de ella, sintiendo así que las sensuales caricias que ella le propinaba empezaban a surtir efecto en el sayayin al comprobar que su erección arremetía contra el vientre de la chica. Las manos de ambos cobraron vida propia recorriendo cada rincón de la piel que ardía sin compasión alguna.

El volvió a besarla con fervor, buscando la lengua de su compañera sintiendo la calidez de su boca, mientras que sus manos empezaban a bajar lentamente hacia los pechos de la mujer, que al encontrar la carne blanda bajo sus manos, apretó firmemente acariciándolos una y otra vez, empezó a masajearlos lentamente mientras que con el dedo pulgar acarició intencionadamente uno de los pezones, mandándole olas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

Pero no le bastaba con sentirlos bajo sus manos, tenía que probar aquellas cúspides, quería saciarse de ellos, saciarse de su sabor, de su dulzura, así que abandonando la fascinante boca de la mujer empezó a deslizarse lentamente dejando un trazo húmedo que descendía hasta los pechos.

La boca de Goku era cálida y pertinaz mientras envolvía los pezones con sus labios, saboreándolos y alternando ávidamente sus caricias para cada uno, lamía y mordía delicadamente cada pezón excitando cada vez más a Milk, llevándola a jadear y respirar entrecortadamente.

El corazón le parecía estallar, martillaba descontroladamente encendiendo cada vez más el calor que parecía que la iba a consumir en cualquier momento.

Las manos se encerraron vehementemente sobre los cabellos negros de Goku, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, impaciente a que la siguiera besando, que siguiera con su labor de enloquecerla de pasión. Un ardor que hace tiempo no sentía empezó a nacer de su vientre, carcomiéndole todos sus sentidos, haciendo que empezara frotarse lentamente contra el cuerpo de Goku sintiendo como este aumentaba los movimientos de su boca contra uno de sus pezones y las caricias que le propinaba al otro pecho masajeándolo gentilmente. El ardor se fue acrecentando cada vez más, traspasando cualquier barrera que hayan impuesto los otros sentidos. Milk empezó a pasar sus manos por la espalda del guerrero, mientras pequeños gemidos y suspiros envolvían el lugar, llamando la atención del sayayin dejándole saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando. Sin dejar de prestarle atención a sus pechos

Poco a poco empezó a descender una de sus manos hacia el vientre de la mujer, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre él para bajar un poco más adentrándose poco a poco por los pantalones y las bragas para deslizarse completamente a la entrepierna de Milk.

Acariciando lentamente sus labios vaginales, la intromisión hizo que un pequeño suspiro saliera de los labios de la chica empezando un pequeño meneo de su cuerpo contra el contacto. El se perdía entre los pliegues de la chica buscando lentamente el punto exacto donde conseguiría no solo su atención, si no también volverla loca de placer.

Ella se arqueo un poco más contra el cuerpo masculino acrecentando más la intrusión, haciendo que el sayayín dejara su labor de besar sus pechos para estirarse y atrapar nuevamente la boca de Milk, empezando de nuevo una danza interminable entre ambas lenguas. Los besos del guerrero se hacían más exigentes repartiendo la atención de estos por la boca, por el cuello y los pechos de Milk saboreándolos como el más dulce fruto jamás probado.

Los dedos del sayayín seguían introduciéndose en ella. Su dedo pulgar oprimía sensualmente jugando con su clítoris, mientras que el dedo índice y anular iba y venían del interior de ella rítmicamente, a veces más rápido otras veces más lento, haciendo que los movimientos de Milk aumentarán descontroladamente, acrecentando su excitación y provocando que saliera más humedad del interior de la chica. El orgasmo poco a poco se iba tejiendo en el cuerpo femenino mientras el guerrero aumentaba los movimientos de sus dedos y dejaba su exquisita boca para tomar nuevamente los dulces pechos de la chica entre sus labios succionando ávidamente como un bebé.

Las manos estrecharon más la negra cabellera del sayayín cuando se estremeció al sentir que había llegado intensamente al punto culmine, relajándose después contra el improvisado lecho un poco cansada por la reciente sacudida.

Goku sacó su mano de tan agradable lugar llevándose los dedos húmedos a sus labios probando el sabor de su mujer que hace tanto tiempo no saboreaba. Mirando la de nuevo con una tierna sonrisa se acercó a ella besándola delicadamente mientras empezaba sacarle el pantalón y la pequeña prenda que guardaba el pequeño lugar que había invadido hace poco.

Ella sabía que esto aún no terminaba así que ayudándole un poco subió sus caderas facilitándole el quitarle la prenda. Cuando se vio sin ninguna tela encima se acercó al guerrero atrapando nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, mientras que despacio sacaba el cinto azul de la cintura del sayayin descendiendo sensualmente por las caderas del guerrero para bajar el pantalón perezosamente mientras lo seguía mirando insinuante a sus acciones.

"_Las caricias lo estaban volviendo loco, era una tortura infinita y agonizante el sentir las delicada manos de la mujer pasar por sus caderas"_ -hasta que tuvo que contener un ronco gemido al sentir las hábiles manos de su compañera cerrarse en su miembro duro por tanta pasión acumulada.

El guerrero dócilmente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias que le dedicaba Milk a su miembro, los movimientos que propinaban sus manos se hacían cada vez más insistentes y febriles aumentando más su erección.

Sin más, tomó las manos de la chica y se las llevó al cuello besándola con todo lo que tenía y delicadamente tomándola de la cintura la recostó de nuevo en el nido de hojas que había hecho, colocándose entre sus piernas mientras la seguía besando con insistencia. Abrió un poco más los muslo pasando una mano por debajo de su cuerpo elevando las caderas, se despegó lentamente de sus labios y la miró pidiendo permiso, ella solo sonrió a su petición, el le devolvió el gesto y aceptando su sonrisa como una aprobación, guió su erección con cuidado a la entrada del cuerpo femenino. La fue penetrando lentamente, para no causarle ningún daño, empujando de apoco para que sintiera el principio de la caricia de su miembro en su interior, como hace poco lo había hecho con sus dedos.

Milk sintió como la dulzura y delicadeza que empleaba Goku al adentrarse en ella hacia estragos en su cuerpo, provocándole intensas olas de calor y toques eléctricos. Pero no quería esperar más, quería sentirlo dentro suyo, sentir que era de ella, que eran uno de nuevo y su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo reclamaba por aquella unión, así que empezó a moverse contra las caderas del guerrero lentamente para que el la hiciera suya completamente de una vez.

Los movimientos insinuantes de Milk le estaban haciendo perder el auto control que había impuesto a su cuerpo, la humedad que arremetía contra su miembro lo llamaba a buscar un mayor contacto al interior del cuerpo de la mujer. Sin más, el deseo de sentirla suya fue mayor y con un pequeño movimiento de su pelvis se posicionó totalmente del cuerpo de la chica haciéndolo gemir roncamente de placer al verse prisionero por la estrecha y cálida cavidad que lo invitaba al mas dulce y exquisito contacto que podía sentir y experimentar en su vida. Sostuvo las caderas fervientemente contra si, llamando al perdido control anterior para que ella se adaptase a la intromisión que le hacía a su cuerpo.

Milk solo sintió como la unión de sus cuerpos congeniaba maravillosamente. De nuevo estaban unidos como uno solo y el sentirlo dentro de ella hizo que la angustia y las dudas acumuladas en su pecho desparecieran por arte de magia, podía sentir como la ocupaba toda y podía sentir como el placer la empezaba a invadir fuertemente, llenándola de un hermoso sentimiento, que solo él podía transmitirle.

Goku la besó nuevamente para relajarla un poco, se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Milk acentuando ya definitivamente la unión de los dos cuerpos. Sus manos ahora se aferraban a la cintura de la chica mientras mordía delicadamente los suaves labios que parecían dulces exquisitos a sus sentidos, de apoco empezó a incitar movimientos con su cuerpo, haciendo que ella tomara conciencia de cómo la invadía gentilmente con movimientos acompasados que se hacía cada vez más insistentes y febriles. Podía sentir como su poderoso cuerpo empezaba a mandarle espasmos que iban aumentando a medida que empezaba a tomarle el ritmo a los movimientos del cuerpo masculino.

Se hizo de todo el auto control posible, pero las caricias que le mandaban esas pequeñas manos a su columna lo estaban volviendo loco. Sus movimiento de apoco empezaron a aumentar cuando sintió que ella lo acompañaba en su danza de ir y venir. Sabía que la tenía cuando pudo sentir los pequeños gemidos y suspiros que salían de la boca de la chica, pasó su mano por debajo de las caderas de Milk elevándolas para acentuar mas la penetración y el movimiento entre ambos, casi como una danza inagotable los movimientos de ambos empezaron a aumentar cada vez más, expresando con gemidos, susurros y gritos el placer que se empezaba a tejer en su interior cada vez que sus cuerpos se hallaban en un inagotable baile de posesión mutua.

Sin querer separarse, los dos cuerpos disfrutaban el contacto que tanto tiempo se habían negado, en un roce casi mágico se llamaban y se decían todo al tocarse mutuamente. La piel estaba caliente, sudorosa por el cortejo que se incitaba entre ambos, sus bocas ya no podían decir nada, solo sonidos de placer y susurros de amor que dejaba salir de vez en cuando la excitación que ya estaba al punto culmine entre las dos almas que se hacían una, cuando se encontraban una y otra y otra vez sin piedad.

Podía sentir que el orgasmo llegaría pronto, sus sentidos se habían nublado completamente, solo sentía el gemido de su compañero cerca de su oreja mientras la sostenía de la cintura y las caderas sin dejar que tocara el superficie de hojas que yacía a sus espaldas. Sus brazos se aferraban fuertemente al cuello de Goku mientras sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. No podía contener la pasión ni el placer de estar dentro de la mujer que amaba con todas su fuerzas, los gemidos de ella eran como melodiosas notas para sus oídos, podía sentir como ella se retorcía entre sus brazos, una y otra vez mientras el besaba su cuello y su boca con avidez mientras la explosión de su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar.

Ya no pudieron contener más el placer de sentirse uno contra el otro, haciendo que la pasión y los sentimientos acumulados hicieran lo suyo, explotando una vez más en el cuerpo femenino que la hizo estremecer, haciendo que cada célula de su cuerpo rebosara de miles de sensaciones y ondas de electricidad que la llevaron a sacudirse como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Goku no pudo más al sentir que su compañera se lo llevaba al mundo de los sentidos y del placer al llegar al éxtasis de su ser, el sentir como sus estrechas paredes lo atrapaban fuerte mente una vez más haciéndolo explotar en su interior, vaciando su contenido en el último jadeo y la última tensión de su cuerpo. Etiempo se detuvo y el silencio los envolvió con una sonrisa.

Lentamente recuperando el aliento, el se levanto un poco para poder mirar a la mujer que amaba, un poco agitada pero con una sonrisa que derretiría cualquier témpano de hielo, la beso dulcemente robando el poco aliento que había podido acumular por la reciente encuentro. Al separar un poco los labios de ella, en un susurro le dijo un "_te amo",_ para volverla a besar. Aún dentro de ella, despacio se dio vuelta y la posiciono encima de él , ella separó sus labios del guerrero y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego recostarse en su pecho que la abrazaba fuertemente- _por fin volvía a ser de él...ahora y para siempre-_dijo el saiya casi en un susurro mientras se dejaba llevar por el ansiado cansancio de su cuerpo que hace tiempo no sentía y lo mejor, es que era provocados por los arranques del arte de amar a la hermosa criatura que dormía en sus brazos. Ahora solo era esperar el nuevo amanecer que se venía para ambos.

++++++++++++000000000+++++++++++

El sol pegó más fuerte esa mañana. Los rayos del sol tímidamente se asomaron por la pequeña abertura despertando primero a Goku que hace rato miraba con adoración a la mujer que estaba acostada encima de él. Gentilmente pasaba sus manos por la cabellera de la chica haciendo que cada hebra cayera una por una entre sus dedos, le encantaba el pelo de su compañera, especialmente su aroma.

El sol entro ahora con más ímpetu, haciendo que la mujer abriera lentamente los ojos al verse interrumpida con tanta luz, levantó la cabeza lentamente para posar sus ojos en los del sayayin que la miraba tiernamente, ella solo sonrió apoyando su barbilla en el pecho del guerrero.

_¿Cómo te sientes amor? ¿te duele la herida?-_ dijo el guerrero aún acariciando la cabellera de la chica.

-_No, estoy bien, creo que me curaste por completo a noche-_ dijo con una sonrisa Milk.

Goku al oír semejante comentario solo pudo echarse a reír de buena gana. Le encantaba cuando Milk tomaba esa actitud, especialmente cuando estaban solos.

_Puedo curarte cuando quieras, siempre estaré a tu disposición-_ dijo el guerrero ya con una sonrisa pícara y con un brillo de excitación que se empezaba a formar nuevamente en sus ojos.

_Es bueno saber que tengo mi enfermero personal-_ dijo la chica ya un poco más relajada.

A esto Goku la acercó más posando sus labios sobre los de ella, dándose vuelta despacio para que ella se acostumbrase a su cuerpo que la aprisionaba bajo de él una vez más.

El aún estaba dentro de ella, así que Milk pudo sentir como la excitación iba en aumento dentro de su cuerpo al igual que la del sayayín, así que una vez más los deseos y sentimientos de placer dieron riendas sueltas a la pasión de sus cuerpos para fundirse una y otra vez hasta llegar ambos al orgasmo mutuo y de sentirse completos de nuevo, como uno solo.

Recuperándose de nuevo por la reciente entrega, Goku se retiro lentamente del cuerpo de su mujer recostándose al lado de ella haciendo que se acomodara nuevamente en su pecho, feliz de estar así, solo con su hombre.

Ahora su concepto de libertad se había reducido considerablemente, solo se limitaba a unas ideas u acciones que podía realizar. Milk empieza a ver como podría ahora seguir con su idea de ser una mujer "libre", de hacer lo que ella quisiese sin restricciones y que Goku pudiera comprenderla mejor ahora en adelante. Una sonrisa asomó por el rostro de la mujer, ya con lo que sucedió ahora y por doble entrega, ya debían de estar mas que conectados, pero ella quería sentirlo por si sola y buscando se acordó de las palabras que hace poco le había dicho Goku.

"_Yo te liberaré, te haré volar a lo mas alto del cielo, donde el dolor se vaya. Volaremos juntos donde nada ni nadie nos alcance...no dejaré que caigas de nuevo, ahora lo haremos juntos_, _empezaremos_ _de nuevo, solos los dos...te amo...te amo tanto pequeña..."_

_¡Volar!- _pensó la mujer formándose una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. A esto el guerrero sintió como su mujercita se movía un poco inquieta y abriendo los ojos pudo ver unos destellos negros que lo miraban con entusiasmo y amor, el guerrero solo sonrió al extrañarse del cambio de humor que tenía su pequeña al mirarlo así.

_¿Qué sucede amor? ¿te sientes bien?- _pregunto un extrañado saya yin posando una mano en la mejilla de la chica.

Milk solo sonrió más y acomodándose mejor en el regazo de su esposo, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

_Goku, tu me dijiste que me liberarías, que me harías volar muy alto y que lo haríamos juntos-_ dijo recordando la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Si, así es y lo cumpliré Milk, aunque esta forma de volar me ha gustado mucho y sería apropiado repetirla mas seguido- _dijo un ya sensual Goku que estaba renuente a soltar a su mujer por un buen tiempo.

A esto Milk solo soltó una pequeña carcajada que calló el guerrero con un ferviente beso que se hacía más apasionado a cada instante, pero Milk aún no había dicho todo, así que haciéndose de su fuerza de voluntad, cortó el beso y arrancó un poco de los brazos de Goku que la miraba deseoso de seguir el juego.

_No estaría mal seguir con esa forma de volar, pero yo quiero hacerlo por mi misma-_ dijo Milk divertida a la expresión que ahora formaba el rostro de Goku.

_¿A qué te refieres con eso?-_ pregunta Goku sentándose sobre la improvisada cama.

_Quiero que me enseñes a volar Goku, quiero volar igual que tú, como un pájaro... libre-_ dice Milk ahora arrodillada enfrente de él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿De verdad quieres volar?-_ dice Goku con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mirándola con amor.

_Sí, ese será mi primer paso para convertirme en la mueva Milk, volar de verdad, volar libremente por todo el mundo, sin aparatos, sin restricciones-_ dice la alegre chica- _ya volé contigo en cuerpo y alma, me hiciste volar de nuevo con tu amor Goku, ahora yo quiero volar por mi misma, conocer lo que puedo a ser por mis propias manos-_ dice ahora sonrojada la mujer mientras que Goku toma su mejilla acercándola para darle un delicioso beso y abrazarla fuerte mente contra su cuerpo.

Goku solo puede sonreír a los sentimientos de su mujer, abrazándola fuertemente diciendo todo lo que la quiere.

_¡Claro que te enseñaré a volar, mi vida!, y lo haremos juntos los dos juntos. Además te enseñare muchas otras cosas más, si quieres claro, podríamos recordar los viejos tiempo, cuando te gustaba las artes marciales- _dijo el guerrero con ambas cejas levantadas para ver la reacción de su mujer. A esto ella solo sonrió y se lanzó dando un enorme abrazo a Goku.

_¡Claro que quiero, será genial, increíble!, pero ¿me tendrás paciencia?- _dice una feliz Milk mirando a los ojos al guerrero.

_No dudes de eso cariño, tendré toda la paciencia del mundo y cuando estés lista, segura de ti misma y te vea feliz, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, volveremos de nuevo a casa, con nuestra familia y amigos-_ Dice Goku mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Milk y la alejaba un poco de si para mirarla a los ojos.

_Si, así será y tú estarás ahí ¿verdad?-_ dice Milk con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Siempre estaré ahí, siempre contigo, como se que tu estarás con migo hasta el final-_ habla roncamente Goku, mirándola con amor.

Milk a eso solo sonríe y lo abraza fuertemente, el guerrero corresponde a sus caricias levantándola del suelo para dar vueltas con ella. Cuando terminan de celebrar se miran un poco sonrojados por que aún están desnudos, pero relajándose al momento con una carcajada proveniente de ambos.

_Bien si queremos comenzar, debemos hacerlo ahora, por que el entrenamiento será duro-_ dice Goku tomando la ropa de su esposa y la suya. Milk a esto solo asiente sonriendo.

Los dos se habían bañado en el pequeño lago que había cerca de ahí. El baño fue corto por el frío que hacia, así que rápidamente se vistieron y mientras Milk se acomodaba su traje Goku la miraba maravillado de lo hermosa que era su mujer y lo afortunado que era al tenerla. A esto Milk se da cuenta de la mirada del sayayín y se da vuelta preguntando-¿de_ que pasaba?-_ El sayayín solo se acerca a ella tomándola por la cintura dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

_Por mi, nunca te pondría ropa, por que ninguna vestimenta le hace honor a tu cuerpo-_ le dice Goku muy cerca de la oreja a la chica, la cual se sonroja al instante por el comentario de su esposo.

_¡Goku, como dices eso!-_ dice una Milk sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Goku solo se larga a reír por el pudor que aún no se le quita a su esposa. Así tomándola en brazos se dispone a despegar con su mayor tesoro, pero Milk lo detiene al instante.

¡_Espera Goku!-_ lo detiene Milk aún en los brazos del guerrero

_¿Qué sucede amor?_ -Dice interrogante el guerrero.

_¿No crees que deberíamos decirle por lo menos a Bulma para que apacigüe los ánimos cuando los chicos no nos encuentren en la casa?_ -Dice Milk pasando los brazos por el cuello de Goku.

_Para mi no hay problema, le diremos a Bulma que estaremos un tiempo afuera, para que no se asusten y nos busquen, ya que tengo pensado no dejarte descansar en mucho tiempo, por lo menos no en las noches- _dice un Goku con una mirada pícara dándole un pequeño beso a su esposa mientras se llevaba los dedos a la frente tele transportándose a Corporación Cápsula.

++++++++++++000000000+++++++++++

Desde la llamada de su amigo ayer por la noche no había tenido noticias de él- "_solo esperaba que hubiera encontrado a Milk. Sería un desastre si no lo hiciera o si le había pasado algo a su amiga"-_ Bulma movió la cabeza a ambos lados negando ese pensamiento. -"_No, ella debía estar bien, segura en los brazos de Goku"._

Un suspiro salió de su boca, mientras preparaba las cosas del desayuno. De repente sintió que el timbre sonaba, Bulma se limpió las manos gritando que el desayuno estaba listo mientras iba a ver quien había tocado a la puerta. Por el camino se topó con la rápida carrera de los dos niños que corrían a la cocina tras su llamado, haciéndola casi tropezar, miró por donde se habían perdido esos pequeños tornados moviendo la cabeza y diciendo -_que todos los sayayines eran iguales-_ se encaminó de nuevo a la puerta viendo que Vegeta empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie parado afuera del umbral, salió un poco buscando quien podía ser el chistoso, pero cual fue su asombro al encontrar un par de rosas en el suelo con un sobre pegado a ellas, las tomó con cuidado y se preguntó quien podía mandar tan lindo detalle. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió leyendo su contenido, una gran sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña lágrima se asomaron por el rostro de la muchacha.

_-Mujer ¿quién tocó?-_ se escucho una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Bulma no dijo nada, solo se encaminó hacia la puerta leyendo aún la carta, el sayayín medio extrañado por la actitud de su mujer se fijo en las rosas que llevaba en la mano, para luego alzar la mirada con interés de quien habría enviado eso.

Bulma alzó la mirada mirando feliz al guerrero que aún esperaba una respuesta y lo único que hizo la mujer fue abrazarlo fuertemente.

A esto el guerrero asombrado por la actitud de su mujer solo la abrazó por la cintura- _preguntándole si estaba bien_- ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

_-Todo esta muy bien amor...todo esta excelentemente bien-_ dijo Bulma mientras se separaba del guerrero mostrándole la carta.

Vegeta leyó el contenido de la hoja y de inmediato se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en la cara.

_-Bueno, era tiempo ya, creo que les hará muy bien estar un tiempo a solas-_ dijo el guerrero pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Bulma- _deberíamos de seguir su ejemplo ¿no lo crees?_

_-Bueno... sería bonito pasar unos días juntos, pero eso será cuando Goku y Milk regresen, no pienso dejar todo esto solo-_ dijo Bulma pasando los brazos por el cuello de Vegeta.

_-Puedo esperar, pero por ahora me conformo con no dejarte dormir en las noches- _dijo con una sonrisa terriblemente sensual el guerrero besando el cuello de la mujer.

Bulma a esto solo pudo reír abrazando al sayayin, dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego despegarse de su abrazo.

_-¿Qué, no hay más?-_ dice Vegeta mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y haciéndose el enojado ve como Bulma se aleja de él.

A esto Bulma sonríe moviendo el dedo de un lado hacia el otro negando lo dicho por el guerrero.

_-Como dijiste, a la noche puedes no dejarme dormir todo lo que quieras. Además cuando vuelvan nuestros amigos tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo ¿no?, pero por ahora solo sobras- _dice Bulma dándose la vuelta para ir a desayunar. El guerrero a esto suelta una carcajada por lo que dijo recién su mujer- _¡¿ no vas a desayunar amor?-_ grita Bulma desde la cocina. El guerrero suspira mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asoma mirando las dos rosas que están en la mesa y la carta. Para luego ir detrás de su esposa y su desayuno, que sin duda ella iba estar incluida en el menú.

FIN

++++++++++++000000000+++++++++++

¡Por kami, no se de donde saque esto, mi cabeza de repente empezó a dictarme todo y no pude parar. Capaz que me saquen de aquí, haaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pero bueno es mi primer lemon que espero este bien, ustedes juzguen! Y mas que mal...

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Está terminado, es genial pero no se como pude escribir esto, solo salió de mi cabeza que ya me estaba golpeando hace rato. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones, no sean muy duros que es mi primer corto con lemon, me despido dando las gracias a todos los que me animaron leyendo esta locura de historia, besos a todos y nos escribiremos para otro de mis delirios.

**¡Gracias a todos los que se animaron a escribir review, hasta otra!**

**HADA : )**


End file.
